A Boy Named Juliet
by Lucy May
Summary: An AU, in which emerging playwright Yuki Eiri finds himself strangely drawn to a teenager acting in the local all boys high school's production of Romeo and Juliet. YukiXShuichi.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: Gravitation and it's characters belong to Maki Murakami. Romeo and Juliet and Hamlet are the works of William Shakespeare (I feel silly for even typing that).

A/N: I've been working on several Yuki/Shuichi AUs in my long absence. I hope you will enjoy this one, and feedback is always appreciated.

Yuki Eiri left the Seguchi Playhouse with a frown, watching the rain drizzle onto the crowded street, which shone like black glass, reflecting the neon lights that had begun to hum to life as evening fell. He stuffed the cigarette he'd been looking forward to having on the walk home back into the pack and pocketed it, hunching his shoulders against weather, and cursing his brother-in-law for not allowing him to smoke in his theater.

Tohma had offered to drive him back, but he'd declined, knowing he'd be waiting at least an hour as the man oversaw minor details in paperwork, or even worse, made his rounds to check up on the current production. He loathed theater types, especially actors. They were phonies and suck-ups, ruthless parasites who would do anything to score just the slightest bit more attention for themselves. He was glad his end of the bargain had little to do with dealing with them.

Thunder caused a few passers-by to still, before the rain began to come in sheets and sent many of them scattering for shelter until it passed. Eiri, now soaked to the skin, grumbled to himself as he stalked into the glaring fluorescent light of the diner he was passing, on the heels of a few others. He'd been to the place before. It was walking distance and the food was cheap. It also served a function in his process on occasion, as he sat in his usual back booth and just observed people, and listened to them talk.

Most of their conversation was pretty dull, but even their mundane babbling gave him a sense for the idiosyncrasies of speech patterns, helping with the flow of dialogue. After all, he couldn't write a play full of people who just talked and thought like him. He somehow doubted that would be very entertaining. He wasn't what most would consider a sparkling example of a conversationist.

He seated himself, and waited for the young girl to nervously wait on him. She recognized him from past visits, apparently. He supposed it wasn't very surprising, considering his appearance. She didn't remark on it, just took his order and left him alone. He'd have to remember to tip her well.

He'd settled into the casual observation of a couple who had fled the rain with him, a girl who laughed a little too much, and a boy who's spiked hair was flattened in the downpour, when the door opened for a group of loud teenagers that drew his irritated glance. He saw from a few that sported dripping uniform blazers that they were from a local private boys school. Some of them wore odd, period clothing and he'd pegged them for some sort of cos-playing club, before seeing a few of the faces bore heavy make-up that had been streaked from the weather. A school play must have let out, he surmised, realizing it also explained their appearance at such a late hour.

The gaggle parted slightly and cheered for a latecomer, who lowered a bright orange umbrella.

"Hey Juliet! Where's Romeo?" a boy in leggings with a tunic asked.

The umbrella closed, and was shaken by a slight boy with hair the most garish bubblegum pink he'd ever seen. His full, painted lips pouted as he pretended to look around.

"O Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy -- Oh, there he is!" the boy said with a giggle, as a tall boy with long, dark hair entered behind him, lowering his leather jacket from where he'd been using it to shield him from the rain.

"What man art thou, that, thus bescreened in night, so stumblest on my counsel?" the pink haired boy asked, as the other boy joined them.

"Knock it off, Juliet," he replied, giving the pink haired boy a playful bop on the head with his fist. "Man, I'm glad that's over with!"

"We still have one more performance," grumbled one of the other boys as they made their way to a table, that, much to Eiri's irritation, was directly in front of his. The one who had played Juliet sat facing him, giving him a better look at long lashes over bright violet-blue eyes and a pretty, heart-shaped face. It wasn't difficult to see why he'd been chosen for the female lead in an all male environment.

"I can't believe you didn't change out of your costume," the long haired Romeo said to the boy in leggings.

"It's comfortable!" the boy said defensively.

"We should have all come in costume!" another boy suggested with a laugh, who was also still wearing his stage clothes. "You guys are no fun."

"I'm not walking around in a dress!" Juliet said loudly, causing a few other diners to look around at him curiously.

"Aw, but you looked so cute!" one boy teased.

"My dress would've have been way worse -- those fake boobs for the nurse costume weigh a ton!" said a rather heavy set boy with a sigh, as the table erupted into laughter.

Eiri watched the boys with horrified fascination as they talked about the play, made fun of each other good-naturedly, and enacted the basic over-dramatic, attention seeking behavior that Eiri thought he had escaped from at the theater. He wasn't sure what exactly it was about this obnoxious group of teens that had him so transfixed, and was more than a little surprised as he noticed that the waitress had taken his third cup of coffee away, and the storm that had initially driven him here had long passed.

By this time, the herd had thinned considerably, and the third to last boy was saying his goodbyes, leaving only Juliet and his Romeo, who's name he'd overheard as being Hiro. The pink haired boy was really named Juliet for all he could tell from being addressed by the others, he thought irritably, wondering what his real name was.

"Um -- Hiro -- I know you're kind of sick of the whole play thing, but --" Juliet began timidly, then bit his bottom lip. Eiri found himself bewitched by the manipulative little gesture, licking his own lips in turn.

"You want to rehearse a scene, don't you?" Hiro said with a sigh that conveyed this was hardly the first time such a request had been made. His eyes softened in a way that told that the request had never been denied either. "Still some part you're not sure about?"

"I think I flubbed in scene five, act one," Juliet said, looking at him expectantly. Hiro rolled his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss," Hiro said, boredly. Juliet grabbed his hand, placing his palm to his.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss," Juliet said, looking in his friend's eyes. Hiro squirmed slightly.

"Have not saints lips and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrims, lips that they must use in prayer," Juliet said, a bit breathlessly.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray -- grant thou, least faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

Eiri grew still, watching closely.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take," Hiro said, as Juliet leaned forward ever so slightly. "Um -- I'm not kissing you, silly. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." Juliet blinked rapidly, dropping his hand, and looking away, blushing.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took," Juliet said, his voice smaller, and his eyes accidentally meeting those of the audience he hadn't known he'd had. His blush grew deeper, as Eiri unapologetically held his gaze.

"Um -- that's good enough. Thanks, Hiro," Juliet mumbled, breaking the lingering stare and looking back at his friend. "I think I've got it now."

The spell seemingly broken, as the boys talked of other things in a forced way, trying to diffuse a moment's awkwardness, Eiri glanced down to find he had been taking notes in a distracted manner, as he sometimes did when he found his eavesdropping especially inspirational. They were mostly observations of a boy named Juliet.

"Do you still want to catch a movie tomorrow?" Hiro asked, before yawning.

"Yeah, of course," Juliet said, with a bright smile, as Hiro laid his tip on the table, and slid out of the booth.

"Are you coming?" Hiro asked, when he saw his friend wasn't following.

"I -- I think I'll just finish my soda," Juliet said, with a shrug.

"Okay then, I guess I'll see you later," Hiro said, looking concerned, but letting it go.

The boy stared out of the window forlornly, watching as Hiro walked past outside. He slowly turned his head towards Eiri, and again their eyes met.

"So," Eiri said, exhaling smoke from his cigarette. "Can you actually act, or does it just come easier when you don't have to pretend?" The boy's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, his voice trembling, as he quickly threw down a few bills and scrambled from his seat.

Eiri's eyes never left him, his lithe frame gracefully sliding around the table despite his panicked pace. Every move he made was so expressive, so alive. The boy had presence, not like those hacks Tohma herded in to butcher the words he'd put so much thought into. He demanded your eyes with an orbital pull. He had such an aura of sincerity, he --

Eiri shook his head. What the hell was this? He had been ogling a teenaged boy for the better part of his evening, and now that said youth was gone, the reality of the situation was finally starting to dawn on him.

What exactly was his interest, a decidedly straight man that women usually fawned upon, in some immature, sexually confused little brat like him? And a wannabe actor, of all things.

_Then have my lips the sin that they have took._

Damn, that Hiro kid was an idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

"I didn't want to say anything while we were there, but I think that weird foreigner guy sitting in front of us at the diner last night was checking you out," Hiro said, waggling his eyebrows, as they walked to the cinema.

"What makes you think I'd be interested in something like that?" Shuichi asked defensively, staring at his shoes.

"I didn't say anything about you, I was talking about the guy," Hiro said.

"Oh, yeah, well that guy's an asshole," Shuichi said.

"Why? Did he say something to you after I left?" Hiro asked. "He didn't come on to you or something, did he?"

"No," Shuichi said through ground teeth. "Just drop it, okay?"

"Sure, Shu, no need to get touchy," Hiro said with a laugh.

Shuichi thought about last night, despite having lost enough sleep dwelling on it the night before. He'd made an utter fool of himself, though thankfully Hiro acted like nothing had happened. When did things get so weird?

He knew better than to ask himself that. It was the play. Sure, he'd pushed a few questions for himself as far into the back of his mind as he could cram them over the years, as the boys around him began to talk about girls, and he still wanted to talk about acting and just hang out with Hiro, but actually being in those situations with Hiro must have short-circuited his brain. Sure they weren't real situations, and sure those words weren't his, but actually being _required _to look into Hiro's eyes like he wanted him, to actually have an excuse to _kiss_ him -- it was just more than he could stand.

And then that guy -- he'd seen everything. He knew everything. Why couldn't he get those prying eyes out of his head, that knowing little smirk the man had given him? And damned it if he didn't think the guy was pretty hot to boot…

What the man had said had gotten to him in more ways than one, though. Did how he felt about Hiro really discredit his performance? Would he be able to do as well in other circumstances?

"Um, Shuichi, we're here," Hiro said, as Shuichi absently started to wander past their destination. "What's with you today? Are you still worried about the encore this weekend?"

"Yeah, that must be it," Shuichi conceded, following Hiro to the ticket booth.

"Hiro?" Shuichi asked after paying for his ticket.

"Yeah?" Hiro asked.

"Do you think I'm a good actor? I mean, this isn't just a hobby for me, you know? I really want to be on the stage -- a real stage someday," Shuichi said.

"Of course you're a good actor. I mean, you're so intense in that role it's almost scary," Hiro said with a laugh.

"Um, thanks," Shuichi said with a frown.

OoOoO

"Eiri-san, you seem distracted. Would you like to take a break?" Tohma asked softly. The others at the table looked at him curiously, making Eiri feel uncomfortable, and he glanced irritably at his mother hen of a brother-in-law for drawing their attention to him.

"I'm going out for a smoke," Eiri muttered, standing from his seat and making his way to the exit. Tohma, of course, was right on his heels.

"I have great hopes for this production, Eiri-san. I have no doubts that this will make you one of the most noted playwrights in the country," Tohma said, as they stepped out onto the fire escape, the bright sunlight making the smaller man look angelically pale as a slight breeze gently tousled his platinum blonde hair. Yuki grunted in reply, staring down into the alley, where a stray cat contentedly bathed itself atop a dumpster.

"I could give you an advance once we work out the budget," Tohma said, placing his gloved hand on Eiri's arm. "Perhaps we could go pick out a car you like and see about a down payment. I hate thinking of you having to walk everyday to that tiny apartment of yours."

"I like walking. It clears my head," Eiri said. It was a lie, he'd always wanted a nice car, but he didn't like anyone telling him how to spend his money.

"I see," Tohma said in defeat, knowing better than to push an issue when Eiri was in a contrary mood. "I was wondering, Eiri. Would you have any interest in being apart of the casting or rehearsal process once we get things underway? I'm sure any insights you'd care to contribute would be greatly valued by the director."

"Casting, huh?" Eiri asked thoughtfully. Just yesterday, the suggestion would have been brushed off without a second thought. "Do you already have anyone in mind?"

"Why no," Tohma said, seeming surprised at Eiri's sudden interest. "I mean, we do have our regular players who usually try out for new productions, but I'm sure there will be many newcomers. The leading roles do call for younger actors than the ones who usually audition, after all."

Eiri's first play that he'd ever deemed worthy of submitting for a full production, was the story of a young girl named Avaron, whose strictly traditional family has just selected a husband for her arranged marriage, though she has already declared her love for Toshi, a penniless young man she buys from at the fish market. It of course ends tragically, not unlike another tale of star-crossed lovers, though in this tale the couple simply have a bittersweet parting after accepting their roles in life.

Eiri had just opened his mouth to speak, when a call from the alley below interrupted him.

"Tohma! I got the copy of the play you sent! It's really good!" said a rapidly approaching man with a childish giggle. Eiri glanced down, as Sakuma Ryuichi leapt up to grab the low bottom platform of the wrought iron stairway, scrambling onto it with all the deft skill of a spider monkey.

"I thought you said you didn't have anyone in mind," Eiri said under his breath.

"I honestly never dreamed he'd be interested when I sent it," Tohma said with a look of surprise, as Ryuichi climbed up to meet them.

OoOoO

Eiri left the theater, bored with the scene stealing tour de force that was the break out star of his brother-in-law's renowned acting troupe from his younger days. The man was a walking circus, and it was easy for the playwright to slink away amidst the chaos he brought as all the other actors and crew who were rehearsing the current production at the theater fawned upon him. As he passed an electronics store, all the televisions in the front window were tuned to an advertisement for the most popular TV drama in Japan, starring Sakuma Ryuichi, almost as if to mock him.

It wasn't even that he disliked the actor especially. Most playhouses would probably be beside themselves at the mere thought of the wildly popular actor taking an interest in returning to the stage to be in one of their productions. It almost guaranteed a long run and great success, after all. But Eiri was already picturing the revamped ad bills with the actor's name larger than the play's, and it irritated the hell out of him. He wanted his play to do well on its own merits.

Lost in thought, he was shaken from his reverie by an insistent voice calling from behind him as he passed the movie theater.

"Hey! You in the grey shirt!" the voice called again. Realizing that he was the one being addressed, he turned to find his pursuer to be none other than the young boy he had been so drawn to the night before.

"What do you want, kid?" Eiri asked. The light of day and lack of stage makeup did nothing to alter what he had found so captivating, though he kept his expression carefully neutral. Even now, with the boys eyes narrowed and nostrils flaring, he was charming. He looked ready to take on the world, and Eiri found it almost exhilarating to be the focus of all that determination.

"I don't think what you said to me was fair," the boy he knew only as Juliet, said. "I am a good actor! Acting is my life, and you had no right to judge me over a casually rehearsed scene like that."

"If you can't take criticism, then you've chosen the wrong profession, brat," Eiri said with a shrug, and started to walk away before the kid drew him in any deeper. He didn't like the lack of control this boy made him feel.

"Wait! I just wanted to invite you see my play, all right? Then you can criticize me all you want," the boy said, his bravado from before faded into a soft plea. Eiri sighed, and cursed under his breath, finding himself unable to resist the urge to stop and turn around.

"Why do you care so much about my opinion, kid?" Eiri asked, leveling him with a scrutinizing stare. Did this boy know who he was, or who he was connected to somehow?

"I -- because you know the truth," the boy said, lowering his eyes to stare at the ground. "I just -- I want you to see the whole play, not just the scenes with -- with my friend, okay?"

Eiri loathed the way his heart stuttered when those teary eyes rose once more to meet his. _What the hell is this boy doing to me? _he thought to himself, as he found himself wordlessly nodding at the boy's request.

"Thank you," the boy said, and rattled off the directions to his school.

"Shuichi! Where did you go?" Eiri heard a voice call from around the corner.

"I have to go," the boy said. So his name was Shuichi, Eiri thought to himself.

They looked in each others eyes a moment past that of comfort before Shuichi ran off to meet his friend, and Eiri wondered all the way home if he'd imagined that little spark of interest in the way the boy looked back at him, and even more so, why he cared.

_There's no way in hell I'm going to that play_, he thought to himself as he cracked open his fourth beer back at his apartment, and reached for the address book where he kept the numbers of some of the theater's more eager up and coming actresses, who were always on call for Seguchi Tohma's handsome brother-in-law.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Reviews are treasured. Enjoy!

Hiro fell into step beside him as he fled the classroom after the last bell.

"Hey, Shuichi, I don't want to sound paranoid or anything, but have you been avoiding me?" Hiro asked. Shuichi blinked rapidly, coming out of deep thought.

"What? No, of course not," Shuichi said with a weak smile.

"I don't know, man. You seem really distracted lately," Hiro said with concern. "Is anything wrong?"

"I guess I'm just nervous about the play is all," Shuichi said with a shrug.

"That again? I don't know what you have to be worried about, Shu. You've completely nailed it. I mean, you're so convincing at being a chick, that I think there are even some guys in a our drama class who have a crush on you," Hiro said with a laugh.

"Which guys?" Shuichi asked, his eyes widening. Hiro rubbed the back of his neck with discomfort.

"I don't know. I was just joking, dude," Hiro said. "But seriously, why are you so worried all of the sudden? It's just some dumb high school play. You're going to do bigger and better things, you know?" Shuichi smiled at him.

"Thanks," Shuichi said, then bit his lip. "It's just -- well -- do you remember that guy at the diner on opening night?"

"You mean the blond guy I was teasing you about?" Hiro asked. Shuichi nodded.

"I ran into him after we went to the movies, and kind of invited him to the play," Shuichi muttered.

"Why?" Hiro asked, looking at him in confusion.

"He implied that I couldn't act after seeing us rehearse that night, and I want him to take it back," Shuichi said with a frown.

"Wow, you were right. That guy is an asshole," Hiro said, giving Shuichi a pat on the back. "Why do you care so much about what some random guy thinks, anyway? Don't let it get to you."

"I don't care," Shuichi said, then sighed upon seeing Hiro's look of skepticism. "Okay, so maybe I do, a little bit. It's just -- I got this feeling the guy might know what he's talking about."

"You know, I wasn't entirely teasing when I mentioned the way that guy was looking at you," Hiro said in a low voice. "You should be careful."

"Um, careful of what exactly?" Shuichi asked.

"I don't know, getting hit on, or fielding unwanted advances I guess," Hiro said. "Hell, Shuichi, you're not that naïve, are you?"

"I don't really mind," Shuichi said, coloring slightly. "I mean, he's not exactly ugly or anything." Hiro's eyebrows raised slightly.

"Well, if that's what you're into, I'm not going to judge you," Hiro said with a reassuring smile. "Just leaves more ladies for me, right?"

"Right," Shuichi said with a forced smile.

OoOoO

Eiri slammed the door irritably on the sight of his date for the evening fleeing and in tears. He definitely needed to broaden his dating pool beyond actresses. Not only were they insufferable drama queens for the most part, they almost invariably dropped hints about the latest play being cast at Seguchi Theater. This latest one had been especially insistent, seeing the fact that it was his play this time as her perfect opportunity.

She hadn't been too pleased when he'd told her she was too old for the part, he thought with a bitter smile.

His plans shot, he dug into his pocket while he thought of alternatives. His finger brushed a folded scrap of paper, that fell to the floor as he retrieved the lighter he'd sought, and he looked at it curiously. Picking it up from where it had fallen on the carpet, he saw scrawled directions as he unfolded it. Shuichi's play was tonight.

It was a block from the café. He tried not to think too hard about the way he seemed almost pulled by a force beyond his reckoning, as he made the familiar walk through city streets that were just beginning to grow dark.

OoOoO

Shuichi mimed his way through the final rehearsal half-heartedly, wondering how his broken heart continued to beat. He looked at Hiro as he walked towards the area where volunteers were helping the actors with their makeup and costumes, watching as he chatted with one of the students from the local all girls school who had volunteered to help out.

He'd known full well that his best friend wasn't gay. But somehow the confirmation had been the final tack in that bubble of hope he'd been so carefully guarding for the past year or so, and it hurt. He wondered how this would affect his performance. Maybe that guy was right. Maybe he wasn't acting all along. He peeked beyond the curtain where the audience was just beginning to gather, searching for a blond among them.

"Nervous?" he heard Hiro ask behind him, and turned around to find him standing close by. He did look awfully silly in that costume, Shuichi thought to himself with a small smile.

"Of course not. We're going to be great!" Shuichi chirped, trying to find his enthusiasm.

"I think I'm going to ask Ayaka over there out for dinner after the show," Hiro said. The look he gave him was strange, almost as if he were silently pleading for approval.

"Really? That's a good idea. I think she likes you," Shuichi said, suddenly feeling hot and cold all over.

"You think so?" Hiro asked eagerly.

"Yeah, absolutely," Shuichi whispered. Hiro tugged on the end of Shuichi's long wig affectionately.

"Break a leg," Hiro said.

"Yeah, you too," Shuichi answered.

OoOoO

Eiri awkwardly bought a ticket from a teenaged girl who was ogling him unashamedly, before ducking into the darkened auditorium. He was grateful she hadn't looked at him like he were some sort of weird pervert instead, hanging around a boys high school, but it hadn't exactly put him at ease, either. He asked himself for what felt like the hundredth time what he was doing here, before the lights revealed Shuichi on the stage, and all other thoughts fled from his mind.

He stood against the back wall near the exit. He'd missed the first act, along with the scene he'd seen so lovingly rehearsed the week before, he realized, as he took in Shuichi perched on a ladder hung with painted cardboard in a sad attempt to replicate a balcony.

He half listened to Hiro's soliloquy devoted to Juliet's beauty, focusing instead on the boy who stood above him, feigning a dreamy, far-away gaze at the crudely painted backdrop of a starry sky. He wore a simple white nightgown, and a wig of chestnut ringlets. He looked simply ridiculous. Eiri couldn't help but smile to himself.

Shuichi's distracted gaze seemed to drift straight over the audience until it reached him. His eyes widened, and his jaw went slack.

Eiri himself didn't notice the awkward silence at first, until he heard a few small titters and uncomfortable shifting in the audience. Hiro was looking up at him expectantly. Shuichi looked frozen, for a short moment that seemed to last an eternity, before clearing his throat and saying the lines he'd missed his cue for.

And as laughable as he looked in his ill-fitted wig, and loose fitting clothes that could not mask his male figure, Eiri reluctantly admitted to himself, by the time Shuichi buried a false knife in his false breast and collapsed across Hiro, that he was as fine a Juliet as Eiri had ever seen, missed cues aside.

The crowd erupted into applause, giving a standing ovation, and Eiri noted with curiosity that Tohma's stage manager, Sakano, was in the audience, wiping away a tear as he cheered the returning players.

The cast lined up before the curtain and bowed, parting in the center as Shuichi and Hiro came from behind the curtain. A young girl approached the edge of the platform, offering Shuichi a bouquet of flowers, which he accepted with a look that was somewhere between embarrassed and pleased.

Eiri retreated towards the exit as the applause finally started to die down. He had gotten no further than opening the door when he heard a call behind him that made him pause.

"Wait!" he heard Shuichi yell over the crowd, glancing back in time to see Shuichi jump down from the stage, chestnut curls bouncing and bouquet clutched tightly. He nearly tripped over his skirt, as some confused audience members parted for him, making a beeline for the back of the room where Eiri stood.

"You're -- you're not just going to leave, are you?" Shuichi asked breathlessly. His false breasts heaved, and his heavy makeup was streaked with perspiration, as he stared up with questioning violet-blue eyes.

"Play's over, isn't it?" Eiri asked.

"Well, yeah, but I thought maybe, well --," Shuichi trialed off uncertainly, biting his lip. "D--did you like it? Did you like me?"

Shuichi blushed even redder beneath his caked on rouge, as Eiri studied him coolly.

"I mean, well, did you think I was any good?" Shuichi added, looking at his slippered feet.

"Do you know who I am?" Eiri demanded irritably, wondering why the boy cared so much about his opinion. Shuichi looked up at him in clear confusion.

"I -- well, no, I suppose I don't," Shuichi said uncertainly. "I don't even know your name." He squared his shoulders, looking Eiri in the eyes, before giving a stiff bow.

"I am Shindou Shuichi, sir, and I am honored that you agreed to attend my play this evening," Shuichi said, straightening up and looking back at him expectantly.

"Yuki," Eiri said. "Yuki Eiri." Shuichi smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you, Yuki-san," Shuichi said. Eiri looked at him long and hard, accepting that his name had meant nothing to the boy.

"I thought you could use some work on your timing, but you didn't completely suck," Yuki said, turning away to continue his exit. He just had to get away from this bewitching creature before he lost his resolve, he thought sarcastically to himself. Why the hell was he even here? He felt relieved to find the boy hadn't lived up to his memory of him.

"Thank you, Yuki-san," he heard Shuichi say listlessly, almost in a whisper, as he opened the door to the school's foyer. A few people stepped around him to leave, as he found himself frozen in place.

He took a deep breath before turning around. Shuichi had pulled the wig from his head, his pixie cut pink hair sticking up at odd angles as he slowly turned away. There were members of the leaving audience giving him pats on the back and complimenting his performance, and he saw Shuichi force smiles for them that were almost convincing but for the lost look in his eyes.

Eiri gave an inward sigh of disgust at himself as he wove around the exiting throng and placed a hand on Shuichi's slumped shoulders.

"How long does it take you to get out of that costume?" Eiri asked impatiently.

"Excuse me?" Shuichi asked, his eyes growing wide. He felt the boy tremble at his touch before jerking his hand away.

"I'm not going to be seen with you in a dress, moron," Eiri snapped irritably.

"Oh," Shuichi said, comprehending. "Not long."

"I'll meet you at the diner," Yuki said.

"Great," Shuichi said with a sweet smile he had no doubt was genuine, before rushing off towards the backstage area. Eiri caught a glimpse of Hiro flirting with a pretty girl by the curtain, as his eyes followed Shuichi.

OoOoO

His evening had taken a strange turn indeed, Eiri thought, as he absently stirred his coffee, and watched the neon lights reflect from puddles in the street outside. He wasn't in the mood for observation of those around him tonight. Not when he himself posed such a mystery. How had he gone from effortlessly seducing a sexy stage actress to having coffee with a lovelorn teenaged boy at his own behest? And why did his breath hitch slightly as the sprightly youth entered his realm of vision as he looked up at the sound of the door opening?

"Hey," Shuichi said with a shy smile as he approached, his face scrubbed clean of the make up, and all the prettier for it. Eiri wondered why they bothered, as he noted that the boy's eyelashes were as long and dark as any girl's. He wore a simple band tee shirt and cargo shorts now, which flattered his lean body far more than the loose gowns they'd put him in as Juliet. Yes, Eiri thought, as Shuichi slid into the round corner booth beside him, this was a major improvement.

"So at least I didn't suck," Shuichi said with an awkward laugh, breaking the uncomfortable silence that fell once the waitress left the table after bringing him a soda.

"You froze up during the second act," Yuki said, lighting his cigarette. "Letting the audience freak you out isn't a very good sign for someone who seriously wants to act on stage."

"Yeah, well, I saw you," Shuichi said, squirming. "It made me nervous, I guess. What you said, about me only being convincing because I wasn't really acting? Well, I guess I was worried that was true. So I wanted you to see the whole play -- not just the romantic parts with -- with him."

"So that's really what this is all about, then," Eiri said.

"Well, of course, what did you think --?" Shuichi started, when a woman approached their table with a glower.

"So, this is why you insulted me and all but threw me out earlier?" the woman demanded, slamming her palm down on the table and making the coffee cups rattle. "So that you could paw a teenaged boy?"

"That's right," Eiri said, scooting closer and snaking his arm around Shuichi. "He doesn't bore me to tears like you do." Eiri could have sworn he could feel the boy's heart pounding.

"I should've known," the woman spat. "All of you playwrights are fags." She turned on her heel and stormed away from them, slamming the diner door behind her. A few of the other patrons gave them long looks before turning back to their meals.

"What -- what was that about?" Shuichi asked, as Eiri pulled away and sipped his coffee like nothing had happened.

"Oh, her?" Eiri asked with a shrug. "She was my date tonight. Charming isn't she?"

"Then why weren't you with her?" Shuichi asked. "And why didn't you tell her we were just -- did she say you were a playwright?"

"You ask too many questions, kid," Eiri said. "Yeah, I write plays. So what?"

"I just think that's kind of cool," Shuichi said with a smile. "What have you written?"

"Nothing you've heard of," Eiri said, reaching for his wallet. "Look kid, I need to get going."

"Oh," Shuichi said, clearly disappointed. "Well, thanks for coming to my play."

"Didn't have anything better to do," Eiri mumbled, sliding out of the booth as he tossed enough yen notes on the table to cover them both.

"I'm sure you didn't," he heard Shuichi say as he turned his back on him. He stopped, looking back to see Shuichi giving him a shy grin, and knowing the boy was referring to the date he'd obviously turned down for the evening. He narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out Shuichi's impish expression, when he saw the boy look past him towards the door.

Hiro had just entered, laughing and talking animatedly with the girl he'd seen him with before. He looked from them back to Shuichi, whose coy look had made way for one of marked discomfort.

Using the boy's distraction to make his getaway, he slipped out of the door without looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

"You've seemed distracted all week," Hiro said, as they walked home from school. "I thought you'd calm down a little now that the play's over. You can't be stressing out already over the next one can you?"

"Well, the auditions are soon," Shuichi said with a shrug, though he knew this had little to due with his current state of agitation. His emotions seemed to be all over the place since the last night of the school play. He felt torn and confused. Seeing Hiro so happy to be dating Ayaka hurt, but there was also this new feeling, this odd, tingly sensation whenever he thought of Yuki. He couldn't seem to get the older man out of his mind, replaying their brief interaction over and over in his thoughts.

"I don't see why you're concerned about that," Hiro said. "You're a shoo in for Ophelia." Shuichi frowned.

"What about Hamlet?" Shuichi asked. Hiro shrugged.

"I don't see why not," Hiro said. "Trying to branch out of type casting, are we?"

"Hey! How is me playing a girl type casting?" Shuichi demanded, as Hiro laughed at his failed attempt to swat him on the arm as he ducked out of the way.

"Hey guys!" called Ayaka as she rounded the corner, coming from the direction of the nearby girl's school. Her high plaits swung cutely as she bounded towards them, and Shuichi's heart sank.

"Ayaka-san," Hiro said, his face lighting up. Shuichi fell into step with them as they chatted, trying not to let his feelings show in his actions. Ayaka was a nice girl, he reminded himself, and he'd never had a chance with Hiro anyway.

"So, Hiro says you had a date last week," Ayaka said teasingly, trying to draw Shuichi back into the conversation.

"A date?" Shuichi asked, glaring at Hiro. "I just went to the diner with Yuki to talk. Besides, he's a guy!"

"I'm only teasing," Ayaka said. "I got a look at him though when he was leaving. He's really good looking."

"You think so?" Shuichi asked without thinking, and blushed when Hiro and Ayaka both gave him knowing grins. "I mean, I wouldn't know or anything. Also being a guy."

"Oh, come off it, Shuichi. You can't back peddle now," Hiro said. "I'll bet he's the reason you've been staring off like you were still playing Juliet all week."

"It's okay if you like him, Shuichi-san," Ayaka said. "What's his first name?"

"Eiri," Shuichi said, his face feeling hot. "And he's just -- well, I don't know if I'd call him a friend -- anyway, it's not like that!"

"Yuki Eiri?" Hiro asked. "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"Yeah, I think I've heard it, too, now that you mention it," Ayaka said, looking thoughtful.

"Well, he writes plays or something," Shuichi muttered, wishing the subject would change.

"That's it!" Ayaka said. "Now I know where I've heard of him. There's a sign outside of the Seguchi Playhouse, advertising an audition for his play! Wow, he must be good if his play is opening there. That's a very prestigious theater."

"Really? The Seguchi Playhouse?" Shuichi asked in wonder. "That's where Sakuma Ryuichi got his start! It used to be called the Dragon. Seguchi Tohma bought it after Sakuma's career took off and he left their acting troupe."

"You sure know a lot about Sakuma Ryuichi," Ayaka said with a laugh. "Well, he is one of the sexiest stars on television."

"Yeah, Shuichi here's his biggest fan," Hiro said. Shuichi nodded.

"My parents took me to see some of his plays when I was younger, and it changed my life. I knew I wanted to be an actor then and there. I've been following his career ever since," Shuichi said.

Shuichi was eventually distracted from the conversation once more as he tried to digest this new information about the mysterious Yuki Eiri. So, he really was a playwright, and apparently a successful one. Shuichi noticed that they were now very close to the Seguchi Playhouse, a place that he had always taken the time to look for on their walks, but that he'd never visited again after Ryuichi left the stage. He wondered if Yuki was there right now.

He saw Hiro brush a stray petal from a nearby cherry tree from Ayaka's hair, and watched the way she blushed and inclined her head into his touch.

"Hey, guys, I need to run some errands for my mom before I get home, so I'll see you later okay?" Shuichi said, suddenly feeling desperate to get away from them.

"Sure, see you later, Shuichi," Hiro said, giving him a look that conveyed unspoken concern and only made the dull ache Shuichi felt that much worse.

OoOoO

"Eiri," Tohma said, looking up from a long table that had been set before the stage, where he leaned in next to a seated Sakano. "What a pleasant surprise. Sakano-san and I were just getting things ready for tomorrow's audition." Sakano nodded in his direction.

"It's nice to see you again, Yuki-san. Did you enjoys the play last week? That was my nephew playing the nurse," Sakano said proudly. Tohma looked between the two men curiously, before giving Yuki a questioning glance.

"It was hardly Shakespeare in the Park," Eiri muttered.

"Well, I suppose not," Sakano said with a laugh. "Which one of the kids were you there to see? A relative?"

"No relative," Yuki answered irritably. "Didn't you have something you needed me to sign, Tohma?" Tohma smiled at Sakano as if to apologize for his brother-in-law's rudeness, and excused himself.

"Yes, come with me to my office," Tohma said, stepping past him and leading the way from the auditorium into the reception hall, where a large chandelier reflected brightly from the large windows in the front of the building.

"Taking an interest in high school productions, Eiri?" Tohma asked, as they followed the hall leading beyond the front ticket booth.

"Maybe," Eiri answered. Tohma glanced back at him as he opened the door to his well furnished office.

"Or perhaps you've taken an interest in high schoolers?" Tohma asked with a grin.

"Who knows?" Eiri answered with disinterest, toying with one of Tohma's many prominently displayed awards on a nearby shelf.

"Doesn't Sakano's nephew attend an all boy's school?" Tohma asked. Eiri dropped his hand and turned to face him.

"Enough gossip. Give me the papers," Eiri replied with a glare.

"I didn't mean to pry, Eiri," Tohma replied graciously, his well manicured fingers rifling through a neat pile of documents he'd slid from the drawer of his desk. "It's just that we haven't spent any quality time together lately, and I wanted to catch up."

Eiri grunted in reply, as Tohma presented him with a stapled packet of papers. Eiri flipped through them in silence, scribbling his signature in two places and handing it back to him.

"Need anything else?" Eiri asked.

"No, that will suffice," Tohma said with a sigh. "Will you be joining us for the auditions tomorrow? You seemed to express an interest in it when I mentioned it before."

"Maybe," Eiri said. "I suppose you've already cast that clown Sakuma." Tohma shrugged.

"He insists on auditioning, actually," Tohma said. "I think the idea amuses him."

Eiri said nothing, leaving the office and feeling annoyed. He crossed the polished floors of the lobby, glad to see no sign of rain as he walked outside. He paused to light a cigarette, when he saw a familiar face among the crowd of pedestrians crossing the street.

"You again," Eiri said, as Shuichi reached the sidewalk where he stood. "What the hell do you want from me, kid?"

Eiri narrowed his eyes at the boy, who said nothing. Had he been crying?

"Come on, then," Eiri said with a sigh. "I live this way."

Shuichi gave him a look of surprise, before scrambling to catch up with him as he walked away.

"Slow down. Your legs are longer than mine," Shuichi complained behind him as he walked. Eiri slowed his pace reluctantly, allowing him to fall in beside him.

"Your play -- it's opening at the Seguchi Playhouse," Shuichi said.

"Yep," Eiri said, not looking at him. "Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"No!" Shuichi said quickly. "That was just how I knew to find you. Someone told me they had seen your name on the audition poster."

Eiri's pace sped up again, causing Shuichi to speed up and nearly collide with him as he came to a stop.

"And I suppose you want to get in on the audition, right?" Eiri asked, fixing him with a wary glance.

"What? I'm not ready to try for something that big," Shuichi said uncertainly. "I wouldn't stand a chance." Eiri studied him for a moment, before giving a stiff nod at the steps in front of them.

"This is it," Eiri said, climbing the steps without looking to see if he were being followed.

He turned to see Shuichi step into the elevator in front of him, looking nervous as Eiri selected the second floor.

"They're doing _Hamlet_ next. At school, I mean. Everyone seems to think I'm going to get Ophelia," Shuichi said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, at least they won't have to fit you for a new costume," Eiri said.

"I'm trying out for Hamlet," Shuichi said, trying to sound determined, but his voice wavered.

"You don't say," Eiri said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just as qualified as any of the other guys at my school!" Shuichi declared, as the elevator door opened.

"Not so noisy. I have neighbors," Eiri said, taking the opportunity to look at Shuichi's small, round bottom as the boy preceded him into the hall. There were now no doubts, he thought to himself. He was officially some kind of pervert, because he definitely liked what he saw.

"Sorry," Shuichi said, as Eiri stepped around him to unlock the door. "I guess -- well, I was kind of wondering, I suppose, since you know a lot about the theater and all --" Shuichi trailed off uncertainly. Here it comes, Eiri thought with a frown, he wants a foot in with Seguchi after all.

"Do you think maybe you could read with me sometime? Maybe give me some advice before the audition?" Shuichi asked, refusing to meet his eye.

"Why don't you read with Romeo?" Eiri asked with a smirk, throwing his keys on the table and flipping on the lights.

"Well, he kind of has a girlfriend now, so he's busy a lot," Shuichi said softly.

Eiri closed the door, and turned to the teen, who was still awkwardly standing just inside the room. He stepped closer to him, Shuichi instinctively taking a step back until his back met the wall of the short corridor leading into the living room.

"Is that really why you're here? Or are you just hoping to make your friend jealous?" Eiri asked in a low voice, placing his hands on the wall on either side of Shuichi's narrow shoulders.

"I don't know what you mean," Shuichi whispered, trembling at Eiri's proximity. Eiri traced one finger along the boy's long, slender neck before bringing it beneath his chin.

Shuichi swallowed hard, his long eyelashes fluttering shut. They opened again as Eiri stepped away from him, and he blinked with dazed confusion.

"I'll read the play with you," Eiri said. "You can come back tomorrow after school." Shuichi nodded slowly.

"Thank you," Shuichi said.

"Do you want something to drink?" Eiri asked, walking away from him.

"Um, sure," Shuichi said, still clearly shaken, as he stood by the door.

"You can have a seat, if you want," Eiri said, as he walked behind the counter of the adjoining kitchenette.

"Oh, of course. Thanks," Shuichi said, walking over to Eiri's couch and perching on its edge like he were ready to bolt any second.

"Would you relax?" Eiri muttered irritably, before opening the refrigerator. He grabbed a can of beer, waving it before him.

"I'm not old enough to drink," Shuichi said with a nervous laugh.

"Fine. Water okay?" Eiri said. Shuichi nodded. Eiri grabbed a bottle of water, keeping the can for himself, and joined Shuichi on the couch.

Shuichi took the water, unscrewing it as his eyes scanned his surroundings.

"Nice place," Shuichi said.

"Yeah, this isn't awkward or anything," Eiri said in the ensuing silence after taking a sip of his beer. He grabbed the remote and flicked on the television with a sigh. He soon found himself distracted from the news program as he looked over to see Shuichi's lips wrap around the opening of his water bottle. Shuichi caught his glance, blushing deeply as he lowered the water.

"I love that show," Shuichi said, his attention turned back to the television, where Eiri saw an advertisement for Ryuichi's television drama.

"Sakuma Ryuichi fan, I take it then," Eiri said. Shuichi nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, yeah. He's awesome! I saw him at the Dragon when I was younger," Shuichi said.

"And he inspired you to become an actor," Eiri said, having heard the same declaration from many a hopeful thespian at Tohma's theater before.

"He just makes it look so easy," Shuichi said with a sheepish grin, nodding.

"And I suppose you're going to ask if I've met him next?" Eiri asked boredly. Shuichi's eyes widened.

"Have you?" Shuichi asked.

"Yeah," Eiri said. He ignored Shuichi's imploring look, refusing to elaborate further.

"That's cool," Shuichi said with a shrug, after he saw Eiri hardly planned to share anecdotes about the actor. "I mean, I guess it would be nice to thank him for the inspiration and all, but I don't really know what I'd say to him if I did meet him. I doubt he'd have much in common with some high school kid."

"Yeah, you're probably too sophisticated for him," Eiri muttered, changing the channel to an old black and white movie.

"So, your play -- what's it like?" Shuichi asked.

"It's a love story," Eiri said with a wry smile.

"Really?" Shuichi said, bouncing sideways in his seat to turn towards him. "That surprises me."

"Oh. Why?" Eiri asked, looking the boy up and down, distracted momentarily by his long, tanned legs.

"I don't know, it just does," Shuichi said. "What's it about?"

"Two kids," Eiri said with a sigh. "The girl is arranged to marry someone with money, but loves the boy, who has none, and their families disapprove. She has a brother, who is being blackmailed by a classmate who discovers that he is gay. The secret gets out, the brother commits suicide, and the couple agree to consent to their family's and society's wishes."

"That's sad," Shuichi said thoughtfully. "Why couldn't you give it a happy ending?"

"Because I didn't write it to make people happy. I wrote it to make people think about how they let others control their destiny by trying to please everyone but themselves," Eiri said. He usually refused to answer questions like that, he thought to himself, wondering why the boy's simple naivety had compelled him to give a real answer.

"Couldn't you have made the same point by showing them using the brother's death as a reason to fight even harder to be happy?" Shuichi asked.

"No," Eiri said irritably. "Look, kid, it's been real, but I have some writing to do. Don't you have some parents wondering where you are?"

"Yeah," Shuichi said dejectedly, standing up. "I'm sorry if I made you mad. If you don't want to read the play with me --"

"I said I would, and I will," Eiri interrupted. Shuichi nodded, and crossed the room towards the door.

"Um, Yuki-san?" Shuichi asked timidly, looking back as he reached the door.

"What now?" Eiri asked.

"My mother is going out of town to see my grandmother tomorrow, and my sister has a meeting with the debate club that will probably run pretty late, so, do you want to meet at my place?" Shuichi asked. Eiri fixed him with a questioning stare.

"It's just, you know, I thought I could make you lunch or something to thank you," Shuichi added.

"Fine," Eiri answered reluctantly, nodding towards a small table that held the telephone and a notepad. "Write down your cell, and I'll get the directions tomorrow."

"Great," Shuichi said with a bright smile. "It's really close by. How does twelve sound?"

"That will work," Eiri said.

"Bye, then. See you tomorrow!" Shuichi said, before bounding out the door.

Eiri watched the boy go, wondering what exactly he had gotten himself into. He tried to push aside all thought of him, with little success, as he carried his beer into his study. Once he'd had him, he reasoned, this strange fascination was sure to pass.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you so much for all the great reviews! I haven't submitted anything new in a while, and the encouragement was much needed. - Love, Lucy May xoxo_

Eiri stood outside of the door of the small Shindou household, feeling like he were in some surreal dream as he knocked on the door. He may as well have brought flowers, he thought to himself. He'd never gone through this much trouble for a piece of ass before, Eiri thought with a frown, deciding it was well past time to turn on the charm that had always been such a success with the ladies. The kid would be putty in his hands in record time, he was sure.

"Just a minute!" he heard Shuichi chirp through the door, shortly before the boy opened it. He looked like he'd put some thought into what he was wearing, Eiri noted, looking over Shuichi's zippered sleeveless shirt and tight black slacks. This was a good sign.

"Everything's ready, if you're hungry," Shuichi said with a smile.

Something did smell good, Eiri thought as he removed his shoes just inside the door and followed the boy into the kitchen.

"We don't have any beer, but I did find this," Shuichi said, holding up a bottle of red wine he'd placed on the table with a pleased expression. "I think mom got it from my uncle for New Year's. She's probably forgotten all about it."

"I'll have some if you do," Eiri said, giving him a wink.

"S--sure," Shuichi said, coloring slightly.

Eiri sat at the table where several bowls had been laid out with rice, scallion miso soup, and pork and cabbage rolls. Shuichi poured his wine before sitting across from him, and carefully pouring his own.

"Looks good," Eiri said, giving him his best seductive smile. Shuichi beamed, watching him closely as he raised the first bite with his chopsticks.

"Delicious," Eiri confirmed. "Where did you learn to cook so well?"

"Oh, it's nothing really," Shuichi said, looking very pleased. "My mom usually makes my sister and I help out in the kitchen, so I picked up a few things."

"You look really good," Eiri said, letting his eyes wander. Shuichi dropped his roll from his chopsticks, looking up at Eiri with surprise.

"Thank you," Shuichi said. Eiri wondered if the boy was feeling lightheaded from all the blood rushing to his face.

"The wine is nice. You should try it," Eiri said, lowering his glass. It was actually cheap swill, he thought to himself, but if it gets the boy nice and relaxed it was fine by him.

"Oh, yeah," Shuichi said, tentatively raising the glass to his lips before taking a huge gulp. His eyes grew wide and watered as he swallowed, sputtering and gasping for breath.

"Sip it. Don't drink it like it's water," Eiri advised, trying not to sound irritated. Shuichi nodded, slowly taking another small sip, and wrinkling his cute upturned nose.

"That's a good boy," Eiri said soothingly, receiving a shy smile.

"It's just kind of bitter," Shuichi said with a little laugh. "I feel a little funny already."

"Is that so?" Eiri asked. Shuichi nodded.

"Feels kind of nice," Shuichi said with a goofy grin, taking another sip.

Eiri engaged him in some idle chit chat, trying to feign interest as the boy talked about his school and family. This was much easier now that Eiri knew what he wanted, he thought to himself. After this had played out, he'd come back to his senses and get the boy out of his system.

"You're different," Shuichi said, his head tilted to one side, as Eiri readily refilled his glass for him.

"Really?" Eiri asked, smiling at him.

"Yeah. You're nicer all the sudden," Shuichi said, smiling dreamily back.

"My aren't you a flatterer?" Eiri asked teasingly. "Are you finished eating?"

Shuichi nodded languorously, as Eiri stood and began clearing their bowls.

"I should be the one doing that," Shuichi observed, but made no move to help.

"When does your mother and sister get home?" Eiri asked, weighing his options. He'd love to get the boy into the bedroom and take his time, but he'd settle for the living room couch he spied through the open doorway.

"Hmm? Oh, Maiko should be another hour, I guess. Mom probably won't be back until evening. It's a long drive," Shuichi said, watching him closely as he placed everything in the sink. "We can do it in the living room. It's more comfortable in there." Eiri gave him a surprised look, almost dropping one of the bowls.

"I've been reading the play all week. I've already memorized a soliloquy," Shuichi said with a grin. Eiri nodded, realizing that his one-track mind had colored his comprehension.

Shuichi led Eiri into the living room, Eiri making sure to carry the wine and glasses with them. He didn't think Shuichi needed much more, but it wouldn't hurt to be prepared, he thought to himself, as he settled in next to him on the western styled brown chenille sofa.

"Thanks," Shuichi said as he handed him his glass, turning to face Eiri and placing his feet on the cushion between them, his legs bent at the knees.

Eiri placed a hand on his knee, squeezing it slightly, and leaning towards him.

"Y--you know, I might be a little too tipsy to read just yet," Shuichi said, as Eiri's hand snaked higher.

"Yeah, let's take a little break first," Eiri said, scooting closer, and taking the wine glass from him, placing it on the side table.

"Yeah, good idea," Shuichi murmured, as Eiri moved his hand to Shuichi's calf, pulling his leg over his lap. Eiri stifled his gasp, placing his lips to Shuichi's.

The boy made the sexiest little noises, Eiri thought, as he pressed the boy back into the chair arm, coaxing his mouth open with his tongue. He slowly ran a hand beneath the tight black shirt, stroking the soft skin of his side, when Shuichi broke away with a small titter. He busted into giggles, as Eiri froze, glaring down at him impatiently.

"Sorry -- ticklish," Shuichi managed. His hair was tossled as he looked up with glistening blue eyes, the smile fading from his swollen lips. "Maybe we should stop."

"I thought you were ready to trade up from that boy to a man who knows what he wants, Shuichi," Eiri said, his voice low with need. "You shouldn't tease me like that."

"I -- I didn't mean to -- I'm sorry," Shuichi said, looking away from him. Eiri sighed, sitting back to allow Shuichi up.

As Shuichi scrambled for purchase in rising up, his elbow upset the wine glass behind him, tilting it so that the contents pooled onto the cushion beside him. With a cry of alarm, he righted the glass too late.

"Oh, no!" Shuichi moaned. "What am I going to do? This is going to get me killed on so many levels it's not even funny."

"Not my problem," Eiri said, nearly gritting his teeth with frustration a he stood. He'd nearly made it to the door, when a soft voice called after him.

"So that's it, huh?" Shuichi asked. "I won't -- go further with you on our first -- whatever this is, so you're just going to take off?"

That's the plan, Eiri thought to himself, despite finding himself turning around ever so slowly to see the boy's eyes well with tears.

"Go get me some salt and a rag," Eiri said. Shuichi stared at him in confusion, before slowly nodding and going to the kitchen to do as he asked.

He returned quickly, and Eiri took the shaker of table salt from him, unscrewing the lid and applying it liberally to the wine stain, after dabbing at it with the cloth.

"Now I need a rag soaked in warm water, and some laundry detergent," Eiri ordered.

Shuichi returned from the laundry room, and watched in wonder as Eiri treated the stain, the salt having soaked up most of the red coloring.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Shuichi asked, as Eiri knelt on the floor and blotted the spot with the rag.

"I used to live with my sister. Her husband is the fussiest housekeeper in Tokyo," Eiri muttered, at last satisfied with his work.

"You can hardly tell it's there now," Shuichi said. "That's amazing."

"Now it just needs to dry," Eiri said, starting to rise, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you," Shuichi said, nervously leaning down and brushing his lips with his own. Eiri was loathe to release him when Shuichi stood straight once more, but thought that if these sweet kisses were anything to go by, that the rest might be worth a little more trouble.

"I want to take you somewhere," Eiri said, raising up from his knees.

"Where?" Shuichi asked.

"It's a surprise," Eiri said, walking towards the door and looking back. "Come with me."

OoOoO

"Why did you bring me here?" Shuichi asked as they reached the front of the Seguchi Playhouse. Eiri had been asking himself the same question the entire walk there. This was becoming dangerously close to a romantic gesture, he thought to himself. He'd just have to blame it on sexual frustration due to the kid being such a cock-tease earlier.

"They're holding auditions for my play, remember?" Eiri asked. "Thought it might interest you."

"Really? That's so cool!" Shuichi said, following him inside. He looked around at the lavishly furnished lobby. "Wow, I haven't been here since I was a kid. I guess I never appreciated how nice it was back then."

"The Dragon was a dump. Tohma's renovated it," Eiri said.

"You're on a first name basis with Seguchi Tohma?" Shuichi asked, impressed.

"He's my brother-in-law," Eiri said, leading the way to the main auditorium. "Try not to be so noisy."

Shuichi nodded, as he followed Eiri beyond the heavy double doors into the darkened room. Rows of seats gently sloped towards the foot of the stage, where a table had been set before the front row, which was occupied by two men and a woman. On stage, a young actress read aloud from the script she held, looking frail and self-conscious.

"That will be all, thank you," Tohma said, before glancing back to see who had opened the door. "I believe we will take a short break now."

Several of the actors who had been waiting to be called upon looked relieved, one passing them by quickly and muttering to one of the others that he was going out to smoke.

"I'm very pleased to see you here, Eiri," Tohma said, as he ascended the aisle towards them. "Won't you join us up front?"

Eiri nodded, meeting him half-way down, Shuichi close on his heels. Tohma peered around him at him curiously, looking back at Eiri.

"This is Shindou Shuichi," Eiri said, offering no further explanation.

"It is an honor to meet you, Seguchi-san," Shuichi said with an awkward bow. Tohma gave him a long look before returning the greeting and continuing back to his seat.

Eiri sat in the first row behind Tohma and the others, introducing Shuichi to Sakano and his sister, Mika.

"I know you," Sakano said with a smile. "You were Juliet in my nephew's play! He was your nurse."

"You were there?" Shuichi asked excitedly. "Yeah, Shimuzu-san is a friend of mine."

"You were really good," Sakano said. "I even teared up a little towards the end."

"Wow, thank you," Shuichi said. "That means a lot to me coming from someone who actually works for the theater."

"So, are you here to audition?" Sakano asked, flipping through the pages on his clipboard. "I don't recall seeing you on the sign-up sheet."

"Oh, no I --" Shuichi started, giving Eiri a hesitant look.

"He's with me," Eiri said.

Both Tohma and Mika turned their focus to the two of them, their scrutinizing stares clearly unnerving Shuichi, who began to squirm in his seat. Before anyone could say anything, a voice called loudly from the back of the theater.

"Hey, Tohma! I'm sorry that I'm late! I had to do a re-shoot on a scene for the season finale," Sakuma Ryuichi called cheerfully, bounding down the steps. Many of the other actors turned in their seats excitedly, craning their necks to get a better view of the star, and the room erupted into chatter. Eiri stared him down as he stopped at their row, but the actor took no notice, sliding into the seat right next to Shuichi, who looked stunned.

"So, what did I miss?" Ryuichi asked, leaning forward over Tohma's shoulder.

"Two young ladies read for Avaron," Sakano answered for him, as Tohma stood and addressed the room, informing everyone to be prepared to be called on.

"Didn't they read with other actors?" Ryuichi asked.

"I read the other parts aloud from the script," Sakano said, as Tohma announced the next person to read.

Eiri first watched Ryuichi, who's brow wrinkled as he watched the set up where Sakano would read the other lines in the scene in a bland monotone, as he had described. But his squirming and apparent boredom only distracted him momentarily from the eerily still Shuichi, who appeared to be giving everything his rapt attention. By the time the third person up was reading the same scene, Eiri could see Shuichi's lips move, mouthing the lines silently to himself.

As Mika snapped a Polaroid for the reference file of the last actress to step off the stage, Ryuichi looked over at Shuichi, sizing him up with a long stare. Shuichi looked back bashfully, and said hello.

"So, are you auditioning, too?" Ryuichi asked.

"N--no, Sakuma-san," Shuichi stammered in reply.

"Then can you do me a huge favor? Pretty please? I'll love you forever," Ryuichi said playfully, batting his eyelashes. Shuichi giggled nervously, looking back uncertainly at Eiri. Eiri shrugged, wondering what the television star could possibly want from Shuichi.

"I know you are probably very busy, Ryuichi, so I will let you read first for Toshi," Tohma said to him in a soft voice, looking behind him.

"Thanks, Tohma," Ryuchi said, standing, and looking over at Sakano with an impish grin. "You can take a rest, Sakano-san. This guy is going to read Avaron's part for me. You see, acting is reacting, and I need someone to bounce my energy off of." Shuichi gawked at him, as everyone within earshot turned to get a look at Shuichi.

"That will be fine, Ryuichi," Tohma said, with a voice that conveyed infinite patience to all but the most trained ear. He and Ryuichi were the odd pair as ever, Eiri thought. It had always seemed strange that someone as obsessed with control and order as his brother-in-law was so thoroughly linked with a man like Ryuichi, who seemed to thrive on chaos and spontaneity.

He felt an odd sort of resentment for the star, as he watched Shuichi nervously make his way up to the stage behind him. He didn't like this obviously manipulative man that was used to getting his way in everything using his Shuichi, Eiri thought to himself. Did he just think of the boy as his?

He watched the boy's anxiety turn to exhilaration, as he reached the stage. Shuichi waved off the offered script with a smile, explaining he had seen the scene enough times to know the lines. The thought that this was probably a dream come true for the him, acting with the actor he idolized, whatever that idol's intentions, did little to comfort Eiri as they began.

Eiri had thought Tohma was just trying to bring in a gimmick to ensure the success of his play by considering a man who was thirty to play the nineteen year old he'd penned, but watching him now he knew Ryuichi could nail it. He effortlessly channeled the youthful exuberance of Toshi, as he pitched the wares of the fish booth while trying to capture the eye of the passing Avaron.

As for Shuichi, he felt he played the heroine a tad weaker than he might have were he not obviously intimidated by Ryuichi's presence. He caught himself having the strangest urge to explain to the others that he knew Shuichi could do better. He's not even auditioning, Eiri reminded himself.

"Thank you, Sakuma-san," Sakano said, as Ryuichi bowed to scattered applause and left the stage. Tohma stopped Shuichi with a gesture before he could follow.

"Shindou-san, would you mind very much if I asked you to read with the other actors?" Tohma asked. Shuichi looked stunned.

"Um, sure. That would be fine with me," Shuichi responded.

Tohma glanced back to where Eiri was eying him warily.

"I would rather not have anyone complaining that Ryuichi had an unfair advantage," Tohma explained in a hushed tone.

"Thanks, Tohma," Ryuichi said, standing in the aisle. He looked back at Shuichi and gave him a little wave before continuing towards the door. Shuichi waved back, still giving the appearance of a deer in headlights as Tohma called the next actor to the stage.

None of the actors who followed seemed to hold the same charm as Ryuichi, but without the distraction of the star's presence, Shuichi's readings seemed to only improve upon repetition.

"He's stealing the scenes from the ones auditioning. Some advantage," Mika muttered after the fourth actor left.

"He's actually better than any of the actresses who read," Sakano said, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Hey, you said he played Juliet. Let's just stick him in a dress and see if anyone notices," Mika said boredly. His eyes met Shuichi's and the boy smiled at him before the next actor took the stage, oblivious as to what was being said about him. Eiri frowned, gripping the armrest tightly, as Shuichi gave him a confused look before turning his attention to playing the scene once more. The boy had had enough of playing chicks, Eiri thought. How would it make him feel if he were even cast as a girl outside of the boy's school?

"Let him read for Iwao, Avaron's brother," Eiri said. Mika and Sakano both turned their attention from the stage to him, much to the irritation of the auditioning actor he was sure.

"We're only casting the leads tonight," Tohma said over his shoulder, keeping his eyes on the stage.

"Then I'll bring him back tomorrow," Eiri said. "We're leaving as soon as they shut the hell up."

"But there's still two more --," Sakano said, his words dying under Eiri's steely gaze. He'd had enough of this crap for one night anyway, he thought, and he really needed a cigarette.

OoOoO

"They really want me to audition -- for real?" Shuichi asked, as Eiri walked him home.

"Think you can handle being in two plays at once?" Eiri asked. Shuichi shook his head.

"The shows would probably overlap," Shuichi said with a troubled expression.

"Well, which one do you want to do?" Eiri asked.

"I'd be crazy to turn down the chance to be on a real stage. And I'd be acting with Sakuma-san," Shuichi said thoughtfully.

"There you go then," Eiri said.

"But you were going to help me with Hamlet," Shuichi said. Eiri stopped. They'd just reached the quiet neighborhood where Shuichi lived. The sidewalks were empty at this hour and the traffic was light.

"So what?" Eiri asked, looking at Shuichi in the soft glow of the streetlights.

"Would I still see you around the theater? You know, if I get the part?" Shuichi asked, nervously rolling up the script he'd been given in his hands. Eiri's eyes narrowed, and he stepped closer.

"You don't need anymore lame excuses to come see me, moron," Yuki said. Shuichi's eyes widened as he looked up at him.

"I don't?" Shuichi asked.

Yuki shook his head, then kissed him lightly, surprised as Shuichi responded with more enthusiasm than before, winding his arms around his neck and allowing him to deepen the kiss. His body thrummed with pleasure as he pulled that lithe body close to his, his lips traveling down to nip at Shuichi's throat.

"Thank you," Shuichi murmured breathlessly tilting his head back. "Thanks for everything, Yuki-san." Eiri released him, giving him a sharp stare.

"You don't have to let me fuck you to get the part, you know," Eiri said. Shuichi blinked, looking embarrassed and confused.

"What kind of person do you think I am?" Shuichi demanded, meeting his eyes. Yuki looked away and shrugged.

"Do you honestly think I just -- I like you, Yuki," Shuichi said quietly. "I like you a lot. If -- if you want me to skip the audition --"

"No," Eiri said firmly. "Don't be stupid. Forget I said that, okay?"

"I don't get it," Shuichi said, placing a hand on Eiri's chest, his eyes staying firmly on his own fingers. "It's not like that would be the only reason I was interested, you know."

"The audition's at six," Yuki said, feeling a loss for any other words as he stepped away, letting Shuichi's hand fall.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N:_ _Please review. It makes me feel less guilty about the time I devote to this hobby if I at least know someone else is getting any enjoyment from it. :)_

"Where have you been, sweetheart? I thought you'd be here when I got in. You should have called," Shuichi's mother said as he walked into the living room. Shuichi smiled and tried to stay casual, despite his panic. He had known somewhere in the back of his mind that she would beat him home, but he'd been too excited to think about the consequences.

"Oh, well, you know, drama club stuff. I guess I didn't realize how late it was. I'm sorry if I worried you," Shuichi said. She eyed him skeptically from the couch, turning off the television with the remote. Well, at least she didn't notice the wine stain, Shuichi thought.

"You've had your phone off. Hiro called the house trying to find you. Is he not in your drama club anymore?" she asked. Shuichi pulled out his phone, and studied it for a moment to buy time while he thought.

"Oh, that's strange. I must have turned it off by mistake," he lied, slipping it back into his pocket. "Well, you see, there's a new program in drama club, kind of. There's this guy, Yuki-san, and well, he's a professional in the theater and he's helping me out, you know, with my acting stuff. It's was just me, so Hiro wasn't there."

"Oh. Well, that's sounds wonderful," Shuichi's mother said with a smile. "Just be sure to let me know next time if you're going to be late, okay?"

"Okay, Mom," Shuichi said, feeling sick with guilt as he started for the stairs. He stopped and winced, turning back to her. "Oh, Mom? I'll be late tomorrow, too. I promise I'll call you when I leave school, okay? This guy, well, he got me an audition at the Seguchi Playhouse."

"The Seguchi Playhouse? Oh, Shu-chan! You must have really impressed him! I'm so proud of you," his mother said. "You must let me meet him sometime so I can thank him for helping you."

"Yeah, that will totally happen," Shuichi said with a bright smile, feeling nauseated. "Well, I'd better go finish my homework and get to bed."

Shuichi sighed as he reached his room, turning on the light and sinking back against the door, relieved that Maiko hadn't been around to ask him questions as well. He'd had enough of lying for one evening. He touched his lips, feeling pleased and embarrassed at the same time as he remembered kissing Eiri just moments before. His heart sped up, especially as he thought back to the much more intense kissing they'd done on his own couch that afternoon. He'd had his first real kiss today. And it had been with a man.

OoOoO

"And just what were you doing yesterday?" Hiro asked, as Shuichi opened the door and steeled himself for that usual little squirming feeling in his stomach whenever he saw his best friend. He was rather surprised when it didn't come, and just blinked at Hiro with blank expression.

"Anyone in there?" Hiro asked with a smile, waving a hand in Shuichi's face. "I tried to call you a few times, but you had your phone off. What gives?"

"Um, well, I've kind of been hanging out with Yuki," Shuichi mumbled, as he joined Hiro outside.

"Have you now?" Hiro asked with a grin.

"It's not like that! Okay, well, it sort of is," Shuichi said, his face burning. "We - well, we kind of made out a little."

"Um, wow," Hiro said with surprise. "You're already getting more than I am, you stud."

"Hiro!" Shuichi cried with embarrassment.

"Sorry," Hiro said with a laugh. "So how was it?"

"You really aren't weirded out?" Shuichi asked uncertainly. Hiro sighed, shaking his head.

"You like who you like, Shuichi. You don't chose it, it chooses you," Hiro said, with a reassuring smile as they fell into step together on their way to school.

"Thanks, Hiro," Shuichi said. "I guess - I mean, it feels kind of weird to me, you know, admitting it? I don't know what I would do if you were freaked out by it."

"Honestly," Hiro said, his smile growing broader, "I'd have been a lot more surprised if you'd told me you liked a girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shuichi demanded indignantly.

"No offense, man," Hiro said, laughing as he dodged Shuichi's flailing arm. "I mean, I've known you all your life. I knew before I even knew what it meant that you were never interested in girls."

"That's not fair," Shuichi said. "You're not supposed to know before I do!"

Eventually Ayaka appeared from around the corner, and he fell silent while she and Hiro talked about their weekend, finding it strange that it didn't bother him quite as much as it had. Was he that fickle? Had he not been as hopelessly in love with Hiro as he thought he had been?

"Bye guys. Have a good day!" Ayaka said as they passed the street that went in the direction of the girls school, causing Shuichi to notice that he had not been paying any attention to the conversation for longer than he'd realized.

"Um, is everything okay?" Hiro asked with a strange expression when she'd gone.

"Yeah. I was just thinking. Sorry," Shuichi said.

"You were awfully quiet. I thought you liked Ayaka," Hiro said.

"Of course I do. She's great," Shuichi said. It felt less forced than before somehow.

"You know you're still my best friend, don't you?" Hiro asked quietly. Shuichi gave him a warm smile, genuinely touched.

"Well I'd better be. I have too much dirt on you," Shuichi said, giving him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"I think I have more on you, now," Hiro said, tweaking his nose.

"No way! You'll never live down that time in the third grade when you -" Shuichi began before getting tackled.

He'd be lying to say it wasn't in the least thrilling to have Hiro pin him to the ground to silence him, but it was still a relief to have things between him and Hiro more or less back to normal.

"There you are!" Obuchi, the ever enthusiastic drama club president and stage manager of all their school productions, called when he caught sight of them going to class. He pushed past several other visibly irritated students, bounding to Shuichi's side.

"Hey, Obuchi-san. You seem well today," Shuichi said with a sense of dread.

"I am! Especially in the presence of my fair Ophelia!" Obuchi declared, bowing theatrically. Theatrically being the manner in which he did most things, Shuichi noted.

"Shuichi's not going for Ophelia," Hiro said with a grin. "You're in the presence of your next Hamlet, actually."

"Not going for Ophelia?" Obuchi asked haltingly, looking as though he might faint.

"I might not be going for Hamlet either, actually," Shuichi said, looking at the ground. "In fact, I might not be auditioning."

Both boys stared at Shuichi in stunned silence now, Obuchi grabbing the nearest wall for support.

"You see, I don't want to jinx it, but I'm kind of going for a part in the next production at the Seguchi Playhouse," Shuichi said, bracing himself for Obuchi's outburst. It never came.

"Yuki-san's giving you a part in his play?" Hiro asked as they walked away from where another student was escorting Obuchi to the infirmiry.

"Well, I have to audition for it tonight, like everyone else," Shuichi said with a shrug.

"Still, being the playwright's boyfriend has to give you some advantage," Hiro said teasingly. Shuichi frowned.

"I don't want it like that," Shuichi said.

"I'm just kidding with you. You're a really good actor, Shuichi. Once they see what you can do, they won't care who you're going out with," Hiro said, giving him an encouraging punch on the shoulder.

"Who are you going out with, Shindou-san?" Shimuzu, their classmate who had been revealed to be the stage manager's nephew the night before, asked as he approached. "Don't tell me you've got a girlfriend at the girl's school, too? Man, what do you two know that I don't?"

"Um, yeah, she goes to the girl's school," Shuichi said quickly, latching onto the helpful cover he'd been provided.

"What's her name? Was she one of the girls who helped us with the play?" Shimuzu asked.

"Her name - Her name is Avaron," Shuichi said, trying not to wince as he blurted out the name of the heroine of Yuki's play.

"Nope, don't know her," Shimuzu said with a shrug. "What's she like?"

"Tall, and blon- I mean, she has black hair," Shuichi said, blushing.

"Okay," Shimuzu said slowly, looking at him strangely. "I'm sure I could spot her in line-up now with that kind of detail. Anyway, I was coming to tell you something. Guess who my uncle met last night?" Shuichi's mouth went dry.

"Who?" Shuichi asked.

"Sakuma Ryuichi! I told you he worked at the Seguchi Playhouse, didn't I? Anyway, Sakuma is going to be in a play that he's the stage manager of! Isn't that cool?" Shimuzu asked.

Shuichi smiled weakly. He could dodge the issue slightly longer, he supposed, since the excitement of Ryuichi's presence seemed to have driven the mention of meeting him from Sakano's mind, but he knew that he would be remembered eventually. He may as well come clean now.

"Well, actually, I was there, too," Shuichi said.

"You met Sakuma?" Hiro asked in surprise. "I can't believe that wasn't the first thing you told me."

"What were you doing at Seguchi Playhouse last night?" Shimuzu asked.

"I'm going to audition for one of the supporting roles," Shuichi said.

"Wow! Really? But auditions there are never open call! You have to know someone to even get a foot in. How did you manage that?" Shimuzu asked.

"Um, well, I guess I know someone," Shuichi said with a shrug.

"Who?" Shimuzu asked, his eyes wide.

"We'd better get to class, dude," Hiro intervened, looking at his watch. Shuichi nodded enthusiastically, allowing Hiro to drag him away by the arm.

"So you just forgot to mention that you met your idol last night?" Hiro asked.

"I'll fill you in on everything at lunch, I promise," Shuichi said. "I guess it just seemed less important than all the other stuff."

"Other stuff like auditioning, or other stuff like Yuki?" Hiro asked with a grin.

Shuichi just gave him a coy smile and shrugged, his stomach flipping at the mere mention of the playwright's name.

OoOoO

"Do you have any opinions on the casting so far, Eiri-san?" Tohma asked, thumbing through a stack of audition forms. "I suppose the casting of Ryuichi is an obvious given, but what of the female lead?"

"You know I don't give a crap," Eiri said, picking at his shrimp cocktail. Tohma was treating him to lunch at a trendy restaurant a block from the theater. With its gray walls, fresh flowers, black lacquered tables, and real leather booths, it didn't really look all that different from Tohma's own place. He failed to see why anyone would pay so much extra for their food in exchange for the ambiance of their own apartment.

"You seemed interested in the casting of Iwao," Tohma said with an inquisitive inclination of his head.

"Yeah, how did I know you were going to bring that up?" Eiri said, sipping at his brandy. They didn't sell his beer here. It was just another thing about this place he found annoying. But these lunch dates seemed to satisfy his brother-in-law's socialization quota for a while, and free food was still free food.

"He's awfully young, Eiri," Tohma said softly, his sea green eyes widened in an attempt to convey innocent concern that Eiri didn't buy.

"He's the same age as the character," Eiri said. Two could play the false innocence game.

"You know perfectly well what I meant," Tohma said with an irritated little huff. Eiri used to love it when he could get a rise out of the actor that wasn't feigned. It had almost been a hobby of his when he was younger. But he bored easily of games that proved too simple.

"He's legal, if that's what you're worried about," Eiri muttered.

"I'm not worried. Just mildly surprised. You didn't get along with teenagers when you were one, if I recall," Tohma said with a smile. "I suppose I just wonder what you see in him, is all."

"He has a great little ass," Eiri said, adding, at Tohma's exasperated expression, "What? You weren't expecting something deep, were you?"

"No, Eiri-san, the day you give me a real answer to a sincere question will indeed be unexpected," Tohma said with a sigh. Eiri frowned, feeling something almost vaguely like guilt before pushing it aside.

"You've never questioned me half as much about chicks," Eiri said.

"Perhaps because they're a more common occurrence?" Tohma said, with a thoughtful look. "I can't recall any men since the Ohara incident, actually." Eiri smirked at the recollection of the young man who had once been Ryuichi's boyfriend before his attentions had turned to Eiri.

"Ohara was never my lover. It wasn't my fault that he liked what he saw," Eiri said with a shrug.

"Yes, but you never exactly did anything to discourage him either," Tohma said, shaking his head. "Ryuichi has never forgiven you, by the way."

That explained a lot, Eiri thought to himself. Ryuichi may not appear to be much in the way of intellect to the casual observer, but he'd seen enough of him over the years to know the keen mind behind the childish façade. He was sure to find it very amusing that he was about to turn Eiri's first play into some sort of chaotic spectacle with his cursed celebrity. And he knew enough about Eiri to know that it was exactly the sort of thing the playwright loathed.

"That sounds like his problem then," Eiri said dismissively.

"Your little friend seemed quite taken with him," Tohma said, casually stirring his drink with it's garnish adorned toothpick before raising it to his lips and biting off the cherry.

"If you're suggesting the possibility of competition, then you're mistakenly assuming I give a shit one way or the other," Eiri said with a glare.

"Whatever you say, Eiri-san," Tohma said with a smile. "You know the other thing that separates him from the ladies you see is the fact that you've been seeing him for longer than any of them that I recall. And I've never known you to do any of those aspiring actresses any favors."

"Yeah, well I don't remember any of them exactly being skittish virgins," Eiri said. "They knew exactly what they wanted and thought they knew how to get it."

"It sounds to me like you're trying to tell me he's different. Wasn't that my initial point in why I'm expressing curiosity?" Tohma asked.

"No, what I'm trying to tell you is that their motivation isn't my concern as long as I get what I'm after," Eiri said.

"Why don't I just pretend to let you win before you give me a headache, Eiri-san," Tohma said with a sigh that didn't mask his expression of triumph.

OoOoO

"I lied to my mom. I mean, about who Yuki is. When I came in I made up some story about him being my acting coach from school. And I lied to Shimuzu earlier," Shuichi said, after he had answered Hiro's questions about the audition. They sat on the grass under their usual tree outside of the school, Shuichi distractedly watching two of the boys from their class playing keep away with a younger student's book bag.

"Yeah, I guess I can understand why," Hiro said quietly.

"Not everyone's going to be as cool about it as you and Ayaka," Shuichi said. "I guess I'm still trying to come to terms with my own feelings, and the last thing I need is for everyone to start looking at me differently, you know?"

"Well, how do you feel about him? Is it serious?" Hiro asked. Shuichi thought about him, and the way he'd made him feel ever since their eyes had first met at the diner that night.

"Yeah, I think it kind of is," Shuichi said with a shy smile.

"Then I wouldn't worry so much about what everyone else thinks," Hiro said. Shuichi shrugged.

"I wish it was that simple," he said with a sigh. "I've been reading the play script they gave me. You know, the guy I'm supposed to be auditioning to play is a gay guy who kills himself because he can't handle other people finding out."

"That's the play Yuki wrote?" Hiro asked. Shuichi nodded.

"I started thinking about the kind of things I'm going to have to channel to pull off the part, and it kind of scares me. I mean, this guy is going through something similar to me, but he hates himself for being who he is. I don't want it to be like that for me," Shuichi said.

"Have you thought about - I don't know - maybe not doing the audition?" Hiro asked. Shuichi looked at him with surprise.

"But Yuki went to so much trouble for me to get it," Shuichi said. "Wouldn't that be pretty ungrateful of me?"

"I think if you tell him what you've just told me, he might understand," Hiro said.

"Maybe," Shuichi said with a frown. "Is it pathetic that I'm really afraid in case he doesn't? I don't want to lose him."

"Totally pathetic. Maybe you'll suck and not get the part anyway," Hiro said with a shrug, and laughed as Shuichi punched him in the shoulder.

OoOoO

Shuichi left his first class after lunch, scanning the hallway for Hiro. He rounded the corner, nearly running headlong into Aizawa Taki, who gave him a disgusted scowl as usual.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't one of the drama fags," Taki sneered, his two ever present cronies snickering behind him. "I hardly recognized Princess Pinkie here without a dress on. Where's your boyfriend?"

Shuichi took a deep breath. This was all he needed today. Aizawa had always singled out Shuichi and some of the smaller drama kids to pick on for as long as he'd been in high school, but, being the coward he was, he usually let him be when he was with Hiro. He'd been fortunate enough to not have a class alone with him this year, but he'd made life hell for Shuichi the year before in gym class, to the point where he'd had to change in the coach's office for his own safety as Taki rallied his classmates against him. Even with his secure niche with the other drama geeks, it was never that difficult to turn the other boys against the effeminate, pink haired freak they saw Shuichi as when he was on his own. Some of the pranks they'd pulled were pretty cruel, and hurt to recall.

He'd finally gotten to the point where he didn't hear Taki in his head calling him a sissy and a queer whenever he realized his attraction to other guys, but now it was all flooding back, especially in light of how he'd spent the night before. He could just imagine what Taki and his buddies would say if they knew he'd been with Yuki, if they knew he really was gay.

"You know, I've missed you, Pinkie," Taki said, backing him against the wall. "I've been wanting to play with you all year, but your boyfriend is just so protective of his little bitch."

"L-leave him alone," Shuichi heard a voice stammer behind Taki's looming form. Taki turned around, revealing a nervous but determined Shimuzu.

"Oh, it's the other drama girl. How's it hanging, tubby?" Taki asked with a wink and looked back at Shuichi. "Seems like Romeo has some competition protecting the honor of Princess Pinkie. You're such a slut, Shindou."

"Yeah, well you guys are just jealous losers. Hiro and Shuichi both have girlfriends, and I'll bet none of you do," Shimuzu said. Shuichi winced, as his earlier lie was already starting to spread.

"You're going to wish you hadn't said that, fat ass," one of Taki's friends threatened, grabbing Shimuzu by the tie. Taki gave a slight shake of his head, as some other students had stopped to watch, and his friend let go.

"I - I'm not afraid of you," Shimuzu squeaked, swallowing hard.

"Well this is interesting. Princess Pinkie has a girlfriend?" Taki asked with a smirk.

"She must be a lesbian," one of his cronies said and laughed.

"Yeah, or have a strap-on," the other said with a sneer.

"I say fatty here's full of shit. I'll believe it when I see it," Taki said dismissively, shoving Shuichi against the wall. "See you in class, faggot."

"What the hell just happened? Are you okay?" Hiro asked, having just caught sight of them and rushing up from the end of the hall.

"I'm fine," Shuichi muttered. "Let's just get to class before the bell rings." He gave Shimuzu a small smile of gratitude as they went, though he really wished the other boy had just stayed out of it.

Shuichi and Hiro hurried to their seats at the long table they shared in chemistry class, just moments before their teacher stood to address the room.

"Good morning, gentleman, I trust your Sunday off was enjoyable?" he said with a benign smile. "I would like to take this time to introduce you to a new student, Fujisaki Suguru. Fujisaki-san, would you like to introduce yourself?"

A small, dark haired boy emerged timidly from where he had been standing unnoticed in the corner. He walked to the front of the room, and took a deep breath.

"I look forward to finishing my senior year here, and hope I will make many new friends. My interests include reading and theater, and I am pleased to among the youngest accepted students of the Tokyo Dramatic Academy. I welcome any questions," Fujisaki said stiffly, looking straight ahead. The room was silent save for whispering, and the teacher cleared his throat.

"That will be all Fujisaki-san," he said politely. "You may take your seat."

Shuichi stared at the boy as he walked past him and took a seat at the only empty table and calmly ignored Taki and his friends, who made faces at him across the aisle and bounced a wad of paper off of his head when the teacher turned to the board.

"He's in the dramatic academy?" Shuichi whispered to Hiro, who just shrugged.

Shuichi had long considered applying at the prestigious school where Seguchi Tohma and Ryuichi Sakuma had met and received their training, but it never even occurred to him that they would accept anyone young enough to still be in high school. Not that he would ever be able to afford it, he thought enviously, glancing back once more at Fujisaki before the lesson began. The boy sat ramrod straight in his chair, staring ahead like a statue.

It seemed that no matter what class he attended, he could not escape Fujisaki as the day wore on. Upon the third repetition of his halting introductory speech, Shuichi continued to marvel at how someone so ill at ease with public speaking could possibly be an actor. He'd just settled into his favorite class, an advanced instruction period which gathered the members of the drama club, when he heard whispering behind him.

"It's that prissy rich kid again," one classmate said.

"What is he doing in this class? This is members only," another hissed back. He turned around, already anticipating the sight of Fujisaki Suguru, and scowled.

"What the hell? He's even in this class?" Shuichi groaned, turning back to Hiro.

Shimuzu and Obuchi took their seats next to them as class began.

"We have a new addition to the drama club," the drama teacher began.

"Did you know about this, Obuchi-san?" Shuichi whispered.

"Yeah, they told me about it last week. This guy is youngest person ever accepted to the dramatic academy, apparently, so they figured it only made sense to send him to us," Obuchi said with a shrug. "If he's good enough to get in there, I have no objections."

Shuichi suppressed a groan as the boy took the stage to make the brief awkward speech yet again.


	7. Chapter 7

Yuki Eiri stared at his phone, rereading the text message he had just received. The brat wanted to know if he could come straight there from school. After a struggle with the temptation to tell him he wasn't home, he sent his one-worded consent and shook his head. Blowing him off when he actually didn't mind seeing the kid would just prove that Tohma's words had gotten to him. He looked at the take-out menu on the refrigerator, figuring he ought to feed the kid if he were planning to stay here with him until the rehearsal.

He'd begun to relax after his initial feelings of panic upon leaving the restaurant. After all, even if the kid did get the role, it wouldn't necessarily prolong their affair for any significant span of time. His part was mostly through. He'd attend the opening night, maybe do a few interviews, but he really had no obligation to stay involved with the production beyond that. His only real concern now was to write another play.

Besides, he thought to himself as he buzzed Shuichi in, surprised at how close he must have been already when he called, the kid would be busy with his own thing. He'd give the kid a good start in more ways than one, and saw no reason he wouldn't be a pleasant memory when he called it off.

Eiri stood with the door open to the hallway, watching the elevator ascend, with an unexpected feeling of anticipation. They'd be alone in his apartment for at least three hours before leaving. Whatever shall they do to pass the time? Eiri smiled to himself as the car reached his floor.

He was thrown off by the sight of a crestfallen Shuichi, his shoulders slumped as he stomped out into the hallway, looking up at him with a shy, apologetic look as he drew closer.

"I - It's the strangest thing," Shuichi said. "I was supposed to be walking home, and I was halfway here before I even realized what I was doing. I told my mom I wouldn't be back until this evening. I hope you don't mind?"

"It's fine," Eiri said, turning away and leading him into the apartment. "I ordered take-out."

Shuichi was sitting when he returned with a beer. He handed the boy a bottle of water before sitting beside him and giving him a scrutinizing stare.

"I just had the crappiest day," Shuichi blurted, as if he'd been holding it in for hours. "There's this stupid new kid. He turned up in every one of my classes today, so I was already pretty sick of him by the time I got to my last class. He introduced himself in every one, bragging about how he's the youngest student at the Tokyo Dramatic Academy. Imagine that? He never spoke above a monotone, and couldn't even make eye contact!

Then, the worst part is when he turned up in my drama club class! He was just added on as a member on his first day, and our club president didn't even mind! In fact, he was just over the moon about it once he got a look at him. He said he'd found his Ophelia, since I wasn't going for the part, before the kid even opened his mouth.

Then, our class today was reading from Hamlet, since that's the next play, and he didn't even ask for a script. He goes up there and does one of Hamlet's soliloquies, and the whole class stood and applauded! Obuchi, that's the president, said never mind about Ophelia, he was going to be Hamlet for sure. He can't be Hamlet! He's too short! And did I mention he's only sixteen? He skipped a grade.

After that it was all Fujisaki this, Fujisaki that. Obuchi didn't even seem to care anymore that I'd told him I was auditioning at Seguchi Playhouse instead." Shuichi deflated like a balloon and threw himself back on the couch cushions with a huff.

"Are you through?" Eiri asked, blowing smoke in his direction as he exhaled.

"Um, yes?" Shuichi said.

"Good," Eiri said, considering dragging the kid to the door and locking it behind him as the downstairs buzzer rang. "That will be the food."

Eiri waited in the hallway once more, glad to put some distance between him and the noisy brat. He was reminded once more why he didn't have normal relationships with other people. They were emotional and messy. They always seemed to want him to react, and he never knew just what the hell they expected from him. Probably not to tell them that they were overreacting like a bunch of idiots over things that didn't matter.

The kid had seemed to calm down now at least, Eiri thought as he brought the take-out bag to the kitchen table. Shuichi had followed him, and sat across from him now looking eagerly at the food Eiri sat before him.

"I didn't know what you wanted," Eiri said, as Shuichi opened a carton.

"No, this is great," Shuichi said with a smile, already digging in with his chopsticks. "I didn't realize how hungry I was until now. I hardly touched my lunch."

Eiri sat, using the boy's preoccupation to study him. He'd shed his uniform jacket and unbuttoned the white shirt beneath, revealing his white undershirt. He was just imagining licking the column of his throat, when Shuichi seemed to sense his stare and looked up.

"Um, I probably need to change for the audition," Shuichi said with an embarrassed smile, apparently thinking Eiri was distracted by his state of dress for a very different reason.

"Whatever. It isn't much of a detour. We'll just leave a little earlier," Eiri said. Shuichi looked at him for a moment.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Shuichi asked. Eiri shook his head.

"I had lunch with my brother-in-law not long ago," Eiri said.

"So you ordered this just for me? At least let me pay you back," Shuichi said. Eiri waved his hand dismissively.

"You made me dinner, so we're even," Eiri said. Shuichi smiled at him warmly, and held his eyes for a moment. He looked away and sighed.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have unloaded on you like that," Shuichi said. Eiri lit a cigarette, and exhaled, fidgeting with his lighter.

"I think I know who that kid is that bothers you so much. His first name is Suguru, right?" Eiri asked.

"How did you know that?" Shuichi asked.

"He's Seguchi's cousin. Supposed to be some sort of protégé," Eiri said. "Tohma gives money to that school, if it makes you feel any better."

"Really?" Shuichi asked, with a small grin. Eiri nodded.

"I know it's petty, but that does make me feel a little better," Shuichi said.

"I thought you were more interested in my play than doing Hamlet," Eiri said. Shuichi's eyes widened.

"Of course I am! I didn't mean it that way," Shuichi said. "I guess I just felt bad being replaced so easily is all."

"I just wanted to make sure, since it was my idea in the first place. Calm down. It's not like it makes any difference to me," Eiri said irritably.

Shuichi finished his food, and allowed Eiri to clean up after some protest, finally obeying his request to wait for him in the living room. He found him on the couch, staring intently at the script for his play and mouthing the words to himself. He looked up as Eiri joined him, and he saw that the boy had tears in his eyes.

"Poor Iwao. His story is so sad," Shuichi murmured. "He's so ashamed of who he is and what he wants." Eiri took the script from him gently, leaning in to place a kiss to his throat, which quivered as he continued to speak.

"I told Hiro today. About us, I mean. He said you don't choose who you like, that it chooses you. Do you think that's true, Yuki?" Shuichi asked softly as Eiri coaxed him back against the armrest.

"Hush," Eiri said, claiming his lips at last. He'd been thinking about this moment all day, and, he admitted to himself, most of last night. Shuichi's hesitant, self-conscious return, having to be gently coaxed to allow Eiri's tongue, only fueled Eiri's excitement with thoughts of how no one had kissed Shuichi like this before him. He was the first to claim this sweet little mouth he was exploring, to hear the boy moan with need. But however exhilarating the thought of the boy's innocence was, it quickly became a source of profound aggravation the moment he worked himself between his legs and ground against him. Shuichi shuddered and went very still. Eiri could feel his heart pounding against him as he pulled back to see that the boy had turned scarlet red and wouldn't look at him.

"I'm sorry," Shuichi whispered. Eiri gritted his teeth and counted to ten internally to keep from screaming. He was determined to see this through after laying all this ground work, and it wouldn't do to yell at the kid and send him off crying now.

"Fuck." The lone gasped complaint slipped through as Eiri peeled himself off of Shuichi and sat back. Eiri sat for a long moment, trying to regain composure, when he felt a hand timidly creep up his thigh.

"I - I could touch you," Shuichi said softly, still not looking up at him. Eiri sighed.

"It's okay," Eiri managed. Shuichi then looked up at him, still blushing.

"I want to touch you," Shuichi said, sending a jolt down Eiri's spine.

"Fine. Just get it over with," Eiri said, not sounding nearly as nonchalant as he might have liked, as he untucked his shirt and undid his fly.

Shuichi took a sharp intake of breath as he pulled Eiri's cock free and it twitched in his hand, becoming once more erect.

Despite the boy's obvious nervousness, Eiri found himself feeling at least equally vulnerable. Here he was, exposed, while Shuichi scrutinized him with an expression that conveyed desire, and difficulty, perhaps even shame, upon realizing that desire. It made this feel like more than a moment of pleasure and gratification, and the discomfort of this was not abated by the intensity of that gaze rising to meet his eyes as the boy stroked him.

Eiri pulled Shuichi's leg over his, coaxing the boy to straddle his lap, and kissed him again, reaching between them to guide the boy's trembling hand.

OoOoO

Shuichi was strangely quiet as they left the apartment, Eiri observed. In fact, he had said very little since the quick hand job on the couch. He'd expected the boy to request a read through of his part, but he'd just fidgeted distractedly until Eiri turned on the television to ease the awkwardness. Eiri felt angry and confused. Was the boy expecting him to say or do something that he just wasn't picking up on? He walked too fast, leaving Shuichi trailing behind for almost a block before turning to him with a glare.

"What the hell is your problem?" Eiri demanded. Shuichi looked startled from his formerly dazed expression, then gazed at the ground, biting his lip.

"You'll think I'm being stupid. You'll take it the wrong way," Shuichi said and sighed.

Eiri narrowed his eyes as he looked at Shuichi, who reminded him of a dog cowering from an abusive master. He'd been pretty patient with the brat, all things considered, he'd thought, so why was he acting like this? He gently steered the boy by the shoulders into a small alcove of a nearby building, out of the way of pedestrian traffic.

"What is it brat?" Eiri asked softly, finally getting the boy to look up at him.

"It's just - I've never - well you know I've never - that's the first, you know, sex thing I've ever done," Shuichi said, blushing. "And I did it with another guy, and - I don't know, I just feel weird, like there's no going back or something."

"You're right," Eiri said. "I do think you're being stupid."

They proceeded in silence for the remainder of their walk to Shuichi's house, Eiri once more stalking ahead, resisting any urge to look back at the boy struggling to keep up with him. Shuichi seemed a bit short of breath, hanging his head and refusing to look at Eiri as he brushed past him to open the front door.

"Shu-chan?" Eiri heard a woman's voice call from the kitchen, before an older lady who was obviously Shuichi's mother stepped into the front room, regarding her son warmly, before giving him a questioning glance.

"Hi, mom. I'm back to change before my audition," Shuichi said, fidgeting with his jacket nervously. "Um, this - this is - Yuki Eiri. He's my, um - my acting coach." Shuichi's mother regarded him with a look of surprise, and gave him a bow.

"Shuichi told me about his school's drama program bringing in a professional to advise the students. I am deeply grateful that you have taken such a personal interest in my Shuichi. It is a great honor to have arranged for him to audition at such a prestigious theater. I am sure Shuichi has informed you that it has long been an ambition of his to perform there," she said, smiling brightly. Eiri regarded her in silence, unsure of what to say, and returned her bow stiffly.

"Your son is a talented actor," Eiri said, eyes narrowing as they met Shuichi's, who looked away with a flinch.

"I'll just go get ready," Shuichi said softly, and turned away with a heavy gait towards his bedroom.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink, Yuki-san?" Shuichi's mother asked, as soon as the boy was out of sight.

"No, thank you," Eiri said. "Tell your son that I will meet him at the theater. It was a pleasure to meet you."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello, Eiri-san. You're early. Did you come to keep me company before the audition?" Tohma asked with a smirk, looking up from his clipboard as he sat on the golden brocade upholstered couch in the front lobby of the theater. Eiri scowled and said nothing, sitting beside him.

"Where's your - ahem - friend?" Tohma asked. Eiri shrugged.

"Bored with him already? Did you get what you wanted from him, then?" Tohma asked with a sigh, shaking his head in an amused mockery of disapproval.

"No. I just decided getting it was more trouble than it's worth," Eiri muttered. If Tohma were surprised to get such a direct answer from his usually less than forthcoming brother-in-law, he did nothing to betray it, simply glancing back down at his clipboard.

"So I take it he won't be joining us for this evening's audition?" Tohma said.

"He'll be here," Eiri said.

"Is that so? And I suppose it would be more convenient for you if he weren't?" Tohma asked lightly, still not looking up.

"No," Eiri said. "It makes no difference to me." Tohma gave him a knowing smile.

"Good. Your happiness is a top priority always, Eiri-san, but I prefer to be fair, especially if it turns out to be to the benefit of your play," Tohma said.

Eiri glanced towards the theater entrance as the doors opened, revealing Sakuma Ryuichi as he shuffled inside, his sneakers squeaking on the marble floor. He walked towards them and flopped down on the floor before them, hugging his knees and rocking back and forth with the same manic energy that often made Eiri wonder if he were a junkie, or at least bi-polar.

"Hey guys!" Ryuichi said with a grin. "I'm here to watch the auditions."

"I take it the season finale is under wraps, then?" Tohma asked.

"Yeah. I get so bored during the off season," Ryuichi said with a shrug, then focused on Eiri. "So where's the cute little pink haired guy?"

"Beats me," Eiri said, and stood, heading upstairs to smoke on the fire escape, where no one would bother him.

OoOoO

Shuichi's stomach churned as he finally reached the crossing that led to the playhouse. At first, he couldn't believe that Eiri had left him and went ahead, but the more he thought on the walk there the less he blamed him. Right now Eiri was probably kicking himself for getting involved with some dumb teenager like him, Shuichi thought with a frown, wondering if the man was hoping that he wouldn't show up at all. Eiri had stressed the night before that their relationship wasn't a condition in getting the role, but still he squared his shoulders and took a deep breath, preparing for the rejection that might come upon facing him.

"Hey!" Shuichi heard a voice calling as he crossed with the rest of the crowd, who scrambled to the other sidewalk before the light changed. A man behind him grumbled upon bumping into him as he froze at the sight of Sakuma Ryuichi waving enthusiastically in his direction. He apologized quickly and continued, growing somewhat uneasy as it became undeniable that the actor's attention was aimed at him.

"Shuichi-san, wasn't it? I'm afraid I didn't get your last name," Ryuichi said as he approached him. Shuichi nodded, dumbfounded.

"Shuichi's fine," he said dazedly.

"Yeah, thanks for reading with me last night," the actor said, smiling brightly. "Tohma mentioned to me when I called that you were auditioning, and I thought I'd return the favor."

"Return the favor?" Shuichi asked.

"Yeah, you know, I thought I'd read the scene with you, maybe," Ryuichi said with a shrug. "You know, if you think it would help. I don't think Toshi has and any scenes with Iwao, but I can read as the bully guy or something."

Shuichi stared at him, wondering if this day could possibly get any more surreal. His first sexual experience, his first _homosexual_ experience, his first professional audition, and now the biggest television star in Japan was not only speaking to him, but acting awkward about it?

"I don't know," Shuichi said, smiling shyly. "I think having someone like you on stage with me might be more of a distraction than help. I didn't do so great the last time, after all. I'm truly honored that you went to such trouble for me, though."

"You didn't do bad at all," Ryuichi said with a shrug, and winked. "Bet you did better after I left though." Shuichi couldn't help but blush.

"I guess being star-struck isn't very professional," Shuichi said with a nervous laugh. "I've just always been a big fan of yours."

"So, um, Yuki Eiri," Ryuichi said, stepping closer and lowering his voice slightly. "Is he your lover?" Shuichi blanched, taking a step back.

"I - We - we're just -" Shuichi stammered, not sure how to answer.

"It's cool if you're trying to keep things discreet," Ryuichi said. "Although, you must admit it looks a little strange for him to be hanging out with a high school kid." Shuichi gave him a pained look. Was the nature of their relationship so obvious? He wondered if Eiri realized it, and supposed he must. If it didn't bother Eiri, why did it bother him so much?

"I've known him for a long time, you know. He must really like you if he's bringing you around here. He usually doesn't stay with anyone any longer than it takes to get them in bed, much less introduce them to people," Ryuichi said, trying to sound merely conversational, but despite Shuichi's current state of inner turmoil, he couldn't help but detect a note of bitterness. He suddenly felt sick.

"I - I have to go inside now," Shuichi said, dashing into the lobby, and scanning the room frantically until he saw the sign for the bathroom. He rushed past an elegantly dressed man, whom he briefly registered as being Seguchi Tohma, and entered the large restroom, heading immediately to the sink. He placed his shaking hands on the counter and fought back nausea before turning on the tap and splashing his face with cold water.

"You nervous, too?" Shuichi heard a voice behind him ask, startling him greatly. He turned around to see Fujisaki Suguru, leaning back against the stall he'd just exited with an ashen expression.

"You?" Shuichi asked, his brow crinkling for a moment. "You're auditioning too, aren't you?" Suguru nodded, with a weak smile.

"Honestly? I don't even want to be here," Suguru said with a sigh. "Tohma said the part is just perfect for me. I wonder if he realizes just how patronizing that is -" Suguru trailed off, looking away. Shuichi's eyes narrowed in confusion, as Suguru looked back at him.

"I just assumed he told you, I guess. I'm Seguchi Tohma's cousin," Suguru said.

"You assumed who told me?" Shuichi asked, though he knew the answer already.

"Your Yuki-san's boyfriend, right? Unless there's some other guy with pink hair at our school I haven't met yet. I heard Tohma talking to Mika about you," Suguru said. Shuichi flinched.

"Are - are you going to tell people at school?" Shuichi asked in a whisper. Suguru fixed him with a strange look, tilting his head slightly before laughing.

"What, you're afraid I'm going to rat you out for being gay?" Suguru asked, still tittering. "Do you want to know why I changed schools in the middle of a semester?" Shuichi gave him a blank look.

"What does that have to do with -" Shuichi began.

"I got caught making out in an empty classroom by one of the teachers," Suguru interrupted.

"With another guy?" Shuichi blurted out, his eyes widening.

"Well, yeah," Suguru said, rolling his eyes, then growing somber. "He got sent to another school, too. In Hokkaido."

"I'm sorry," Shuichi said.

"Yeah, well, I'm just going through a phase, aren't I?" Suguru asked cynically. "At least that's what my father keeps insisting. He's hoping I'll do like Tohma and just settle down with a nice girl the family picks out for me."

"What do you want to do?" Shuichi asked. Suguru looked at him with surprise.

"Now there's a question I'm seldom asked," Suguru said with a smile. "Well, I don't want to get married to someone they pick out, obviously."

"Well, I just mean - I don't know what I mean," Shuichi said, shaking his head. "You said you didn't want to be here, for one thing."

"True. I guess what I want to do is just live like a normal high school student, just on my own terms," Suguru said. "I don't want to be pushed into anyone else's footsteps, whether it be auditioning for a play that I personally have problems with, or pretending to be someone I'm not to make other people happy."

"Eiri said that the message of the play was to not to live your life to fit other people's standards," Shuichi said.

"Oh, so that's why he kills off the fag then," Suguru said with a snort. "Seems a little self loathing now that I know he's one of us. I always heard before that he's supposed to be some sort of ladies' man. I guess he must really like you if he's coming out after all this time." Shuichi looked away, suddenly feeling a mix of shame and anxiety.

"I - Good luck, Fujisaki-san," Shuichi said quickly, sprinting for the door. He rushed into the lobby, skidding to a stop before a startled Seguchi Tohma, and giving a quick bow.

"Seguchi-san, thank you for allowing me to audition, and forgive my rudeness, but have you seen Yuki-san?" Shuichi asked breathlessly. Tohma raised an eyebrow before smiling politely.

"I believe you will find him upstairs on the fire escape," Tohma said, nodding towards the narrow stairway beyond the doors to the auditorium. "It's the first door, marked with an exit sign."

Shuichi thanked him hastily and took off towards the stairs, taking them two at time once he reached them. Faced with the door itself, and knowing Eiri was just beyond, his impulsive bravado seemed to bleed from him instantly. He was still so confused. He realized he actually had no idea what he wanted to say in the first place, and had no time to gather his thoughts before the door he leaned against was pulled from him and he nearly stumbled headlong into the man he sought.

"Yuki," Shuichi said softly, as the man's surprised look gave into one of irritation.

"Shouldn't you be downstairs, brat?" Eiri asked.

"I - I have a little time," Shuichi said, giving him a pleading look. "I'm sorry." Eiri's eyes narrowed slightly, making Shuichi fidget nervously under his gaze. Eiri sighed, shaking his head.

"Forget about it, kid. Just go do your thing, and stop worrying about me," Eiri said.

Shuichi placed his hand to Eiri's chest, giving him a gentle push, until Eiri stepped back onto the fire escape. Shuichi closed the door. He took a deep breath before looking up at the older man, placing his hand on the back of his neck and drawing his face down for a kiss. Eiri froze for a moment before winding his arms around Shuichi's waist and pulling him tight against him. Eiri took control then, backing the boy against the railing, when Shuichi gave him a slight push away from him. Eiri growled with frustration, as the boy looked up at him breathlessly.

"I don't think I want to be in your play, Yuki," Shuichi whispered, then bit his lip, searching his face for a reaction. He didn't look angry, just surprised. Shuichi sighed.

"I just don't think I'm really ready for a role like this," Shuichi said. "I'm - I'm so confused right now, about a lot of things, and I just think maybe this role hits a little too close to home, you know?"

"Why? You're not planning on killing yourself are you?" Eiri asked with a raised eyebrow. "Is this afternoon really bothering you so much? If it is, then why the hell did you come here at all?" Shuichi shook his head.

"No, it's not that. The only thing in all this I'm really not confused about is that I want to be with you," Shuichi said.

"Let's get the hell out of here then," Eiri said, rolling his eyes.

"You really don't mind that I'm not auditioning?" Shuichi asked.

"Why would I give a damn? I already told you I didn't. I thought it was what you wanted," Eiri said. Shuichi smiled.

"You're kind of sweet sometimes, you know?" Shuichi asked, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Are we going back to my place to screw around or what?" Eiri asked. Shuichi blushed.

"Um, I need to do something real quick. I'll meet you out front, okay?" Shuichi said.

Shuichi hurried back down the stairs, his heart pounding in his ears. He was terrified and excited at the same time. He'd just blown off the audition of his dreams. He was going home with Yuki. He was about to run headlong into Fujisaki?

"I'm so sorry," Shuichi said, having just plowed the younger boy off his feet in the lobby, just outside of the restroom he'd left him in.

"What the hell, Shindou-san?" Suguru said, struggling back to his feet.

"I was actually looking for you," Shuichi said, standing, and helping the other boy up. "I'm not doing the audition. And I just wanted to tell you that I don't think you should either if you don't want to."

"You're not auditioning? Man, you were my biggest hope. I thought for sure you'd get cast, being Yuki-san's boyfriend. Now I probably stand a chance of getting it," Suguru said with a frown. "You many have a choice in this, but you don't have two parents who are already 'very disappointed in you' at home."

"I'm sorry, Fujisaki-san. Do you think it would help if I wished you good luck and said the name of the Scottish play five times under my breath?" Shuichi asked. Suguru smiled at him.

"Hey, it's worth a shot," he said.

"Good luck, Fujisaki-san. See you at school," Shuichi said, and went towards the front doors, muttering "Macbeth, Macbeth, Macbeth…"


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Please review. Pretty please, with strawberry Pocky on top? I'm having a lousy week, and it would mean a lot to me. The next chapter is fairly explicit, so I will have to edit it pretty heavily and archive the unedited version elsewhere._

_Kirana: Thank you for your review. I've been meaning to address it, but didn't find a chance last chapter, and since I am unable to send you a PM, I'll do so here._

_Since this is an AU, I don't really feel that I've changed the characters so much as I have put them in different situations and adapted them based on different life experiences. I wanted to write a story where Eiri was the pursuer in the relationship. The Shuichi of this universe has realized his sexual orientation earlier than the canon one, and without the immediate reassuring motivation of falling for someone who is interested in him from the very start to help him deal with it. He has also been bullied, and honestly, I don't think anyone is completely impervious to bullying. I can only base this on personal experience and observation. You could make the argument that this is a character that bounced back from his own rape like it was nothing, much less bullying, but I'm afraid I just had to follow my own instincts as a writer rather than Murakami's in this instance, and risk reader's feeling it is inauthentic for Shuichi to suffer any consequences as the result of abuse. I think it is logical that this Shuichi would feel a bit less sure of himself and more cautious than the canon one in these circumstances, as he is more familiar with feelings of rejection. Even canon Shuichi has been shown to be a bit insecure sometimes, after all (his obsession over Eiri's criticism, the way he behaved in the Ayaka story arc, etc.). Anyway, this is more or less an explanation of my thought process regarding Shuichi's characterization in this story. I tried not to be too long-winded and dull about it, but I'm not sure I succeeded! :) Again, thank you for taking the time to review! - Lucy May_

Eiri shook his head as he took the steps down to the lobby just behind Shuichi, who had already sprinted out of sight. He could say many things about what a pain in the ass this whole thing was turning out to be, but he could never say that it was boring.

He'd be lying to himself if he denied that he had been glad that the boy had come back after all, and that he had sought him out. Shuichi had felt so good in his arms, he tasted so sweet - he was fucking intoxicating, Eiri thought with a shudder. But what the hell was with him though? The idiot couldn't seem to make up his mind what the hell he wanted. He'd never had anyone draw him in and then push him away like this brat did. He wasn't used to his prey putting up such a struggle.

"Hey, Tohma, me and the kid are leaving. Just thought I'd tell you," Eiri muttered, approaching his brother-in-law, who was standing just inside the doors of the auditorium.

"He isn't auditioning?" Tohma asked. Eiri shook his head.

"Kid's got some issues with it or something. It's not like it matters much to me either way," Eiri said.

"I am surprised he would give up such an opportunity, but perhaps it is for the best in the long run," Tohma said, with a teasing smile. "You know, in case you decide he isn't worth the trouble again five minutes from now."

"Yeah," Eiri said, refusing to take the bait. "Look, I was wondering about what you said, regarding the advance and going to get a car." Tohma smiled brightly.

"Of course, Eiri-san. We can go tomorrow if you wish," Tohma said, clearly pleased that Eiri had taken him up on his suggestion.

"That will work. You can just come by whenever, I guess," Eiri said, and left the auditorium, scanning the incoming audition hopefuls for a glimpse of Shuichi. He wasn't difficult to spot, his little pink head making him stand out every bit as much as Eiri did with his blonde hair. He was talking to his supposed arch rival, Fujisaki Suguru, and making the nervous looking kid smile about something. Shuichi was one weird guy, Eiri thought, making his way to the front doors to catch up with him.

"Hey," Shuichi greeted him with a shy smile. "Are you sure you're not annoyed or mad at me about all this?"

"Oh, I'm plenty annoyed. You should have just told me you were flaking out earlier and saved us having to come all the way over here," Eiri said as they walked out the front door. Shuichi frowned and looked at his feet. "But no, I'm not mad," Eiri added.

Ryuichi rushed out behind them, grabbing Shuichi by the arm and startling him. Eiri leveled a glare at him, that he met defiantly, before focusing his attention on the pink haired teen.

"Where are you going, Shuichi?" Ryuichi asked with a pout.

"Sakuma-san," Shuichi said nervously. "Oh, I - I've decided to sit this one out. It's been amazing getting to meet you. Thank you so much."

"Is he making you leave?" Ryuichi whispered loudly, jerking his thumb towards Eiri, who gave him a wary look as he exhaled smoke from the cigarette he'd just lit.

"What? No! Eiri is the one who got me the audition. This is my decision. It's complicated," Shuichi said uneasily.

"Well, you'll at least come see me it in, right? Pinkie swear?" Ryuichi asked, offering his little finger.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss seeing you on stage again for the world!" Shuichi said, taking Ryuichi's pinkie with his own and giggling.

"Are we done here?" Eiri asked irritably. Ryuichi turned, giving him a smirk that Shuichi couldn't see.

"Sure, we're done. See you around!" Ryuichi chirped, bounding back into the building.

OoOoO

"That was so nice of him," Shuichi said dreamily as they walked back to the apartment. "I can't believe he came here for my audition."

"Yeah, he's a real sweetheart," Eiri deadpanned.

"You don't like him very much, do you?" Shuichi asked.

"I don't like most people," Eiri said. "He's nothing special."

"Well, he obviously doesn't seem to like you much," Shuichi said.

"I'm heartbroken," Eiri said. They walked in silence for a while.

"Did - did something happen between you?" Shuichi asked at last. Eiri looked at him.

"What, do you think I sleep with other guys all the time?" Eiri asked.

"I don't know. I don't know anything about you yet," Shuichi said with a sigh. "But I want to."

"No, nothing happened between me and Sakuma-san. He just seems to think I did him wrong one time, when I was really doing him a favor," Eiri said, dropping his cigarette and crushing it under his step. "Are we going to talk about him all night?"

"No," Shuichi said, clinching his fists at his sides with determination. "There's just one more thing, though."

"What is it?" Eiri asked as they stopped outside the apartment building.

"He said that you - well, that you never stay with anyone longer than it takes to get them to sleep with you," Shuichi said, not meeting his eyes. "Is that true, Yuki? Is that the only reason you still let me come around?"

"What do you want me to say? Do you want me to say I'll be your lover?" Eiri asked. Shuichi's eyes widened, and he blushed cutely, biting his lip.

"Maybe," Shuichi said softly, his gaze drifting up to meet Eiri's. "I mean, yes."

"What about Hiro?" Eiri asked.

"I don't want him. I want you," Shuichi said.

"Okay, then," Eiri said, turning to walk up the steps.

What the hell, Eiri thought. If he could get the kid to stop freaking out on him, it might not be so bad to have a regular sex partner around. It would sure beat doing another song and dance for a different person every time he got horny. Besides, it wasn't like he couldn't end it if it got to be too much of a hassle.

"That's it? That wasn't very romantic," Shuichi said with a laugh, catching up with him as he pushed the elevator button.

"You sound like a woman," Eiri muttered as the elevator door opened.

"Hey!" Shuichi said indignantly. Before he could say anymore, Eiri grabbed him by the shirtfront and pulled him into the elevator car, pinning him against the wall and kissing him as the door shut behind them.

"Mmm, naughty boy, seducing your acting coach," Eiri whispered, nuzzling his throat before licking it. Shuichi gave a shaky laugh, then gasped as Eiri pinched his nipple through his shirt.

The door opened, and a scandalized looking man in a suit stood waiting on Eiri's floor. Shuichi looked like he wanted to disappear as the man cleared his throat. Eiri grabbed Shuichi's hand and pulled him out with him, turning to blow the man a kiss before the door closed on him.

"But that's your neighbor," Shuichi said uncomfortably.

"So?" Eiri said, pulling his keys from his pocket.

"You really don't care what anyone else thinks, do you?" Shuichi asked.

"Why the hell should I? Why the hell should you, for that matter?" Eiri asked, opening the door.

"Because sometimes people aren't very understanding or very nice to people like - to people like me," Shuichi said, looking Eiri in the eyes as he followed him inside. "I'm gay, Yuki. This might be something you've had time to work out and deal with, but I haven't yet, okay?"

"I'm not gay," Eiri said. Shuichi shook his head.

"Fine, you're bi, pansexual, whatever. But what I'm saying is that I'm scared. I admit it. I don't think I'm doing anything wrong, but other people do, and they'll use this to judge me, belittle me and shun me. They already do. They already did before I even knew I liked guys, and now that I know they're right about me, it just makes it worse," Shuichi said, tears welling up in his eyes as he pushed past Eiri and sat on the couch.

Eiri fidgeted with his keys before dropping them on the table and going to the kitchen, bringing back two beers.

"Take one," Eiri said, handing it to him before Shuichi could object, and joining him on the couch with a sigh. Here came those messy human emotions again, he thought as he cracked open his beer and took a long sip. And here I thought I was finally going to get laid.

"This stuff tastes terrible," Shuichi said, wrinkling his nose.

"You get used to it," Eiri said. "So you're getting picked on at school, then?" He really wasn't that surprised, seeing as the kid had pink hair and went around school in a dress all the time.

"It used to be worse, because I had a lot of classes with the guys who always give me shit, but I had a run in with them today, and it just really brought it all back how bad they used to make me feel," Shuichi said, looking at the carpet and sighing. "It was pretty awful back then. I didn't have any friends in my gym class, and this Taki guy just singled me out from day one. I mean, I'm pretty athletic and outgoing, so I'd never really had a problem like that before, but he just sort of zeroed in on my being in the drama club, and I'd just started dyeing my hair, and he started calling me gay.

The other guys would join in and laugh at me, and they were always accusing me of checking them out, and I got to the point where I was afraid to even look at anyone and get them started in on me, you know?

They were always ganging up on me in the locker room when the coach wasn't around. I - I don't even want to talk about all the things they used to do. It's just too embarrassing." Shuichi wiped at his eyes angrily.

"I used to get picked on a lot, too. Because of my hair and my eyes," Eiri said.

"What did you do?" Shuichi asked.

"I beat the shit out of them and got expelled," Eiri said. Shuichi laughed.

"You're so cool! I wish I could've done that - well, except for the expelled part. My mom would kill me," Shuichi said.

"I didn't get killed. I got sent to New York with Tohma," Eiri said.

"Wow, was this when he was doing a show on Broadway?" Shuichi asked excitedly. Eiri nodded.

He needed to change the subject. He definitely did not want to get into New York right now. Eiri slid closer to Shuichi, lifting his chin and kissing him softly. He gently wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"Shuichi," he murmured. Damn those kids for hurting you, Eiri thought.

"I like it when you say my name," Shuichi said with a small smile, violet eyes sparkling. He was just entirely too cute.

"They're not right about you. They don't know anything, understand?" Eiri asked. Shuichi nodded slowly, looking to the side with a frown and biting his lip.

"Hey, it's not about you, or who you want to sleep with. You stand out because you're special, and dumb animals attack anything they don't understand," Eiri said angrily, letting go of Shuichi's chin and turning away from him to take a long pull of his beer. He'd said more than he'd meant to, but he'd seen himself in that hurt expression on Shuichi's face for a moment, recalling all too clearly the pain of being ridiculed.

He felt a hand on his arm and turned to look at Shuichi, who raised up and kissed him tenderly. Eiri encircled his narrow waist with his arms and pulled him closer, coaxing him onto his back. Shuichi clung to him tightly, and Eiri was pleased by how he seemed to finally be letting go of himself a little. He raised his head and looked down at the boy's lust glazed expression with a smile.

"Do you want to see where we can take this? There's no school tomorrow. Think you can call your mother and make some excuse to stay the night?" Eiri asked, while the boy looked hypnotized.

"Stay the night?" Shuichi asked, blinking and looking uncertain.

"Look, brat, we'll do this right, I promise. We stop when you say we do, and we don't have to do anything that is going to freak you out. Just tell me what you want," Eiri said, letting him sit up.

"I - I guess I could say I'm at Hiro's. I'll have to call him too though to back me up," Shuichi said, making a face.

"Hiro knows about us, you said. He'll understand," Eiri said, trying to keep his patience. How did he go from having people trying to get into his pants everywhere he went to this? This was like pulling teeth, even when he thought he'd finally had the kid right where he wanted him. The damned brat is going to give me a complex, Eiri thought to himself.

"We really stop when I say? You won't get pissed off?" Shuichi asked. Eiri was ready to pull his hair out already. This was all turning out to be a very bad idea.

"Can you try to relax and trust me? Have I ever made you do anything?" Eiri asked. Shuichi shook his head, and gave Eiri a long look.

"Okay. I'll call her," Shuichi said.

"Great. I'll be in the bathroom then," Eiri said and stood, half wondering if the kid would slip out the front door the moment he was out of his sight.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I had to hack over 1,000 words from this chapter to meet the rating guidelines. Sorry! I'll post the unedited version on my AO3 (see my profile for the addy)._

Eiri stopped in his bedroom, wondering if he were being too optimistic by making sure the lube and condoms were in easy reach. He made sure the sheets were clean, and went to the bathroom to shave. He'd fall into the self-loathing over how much this freaking high school kid had gotten him excited later. Right now, he wasn't exactly letting his brain do the thinking. He took off his shirt and slacks, changing into his flannel pajama bottoms, and had nearly finished his shave when he heard Shuichi calling for him hesitantly from the door.

"Come in. I'm just shaving," Eiri answered him. He saw Shuichi's eyes widen and look him up and down in the mirror behind him when he entered, and smiled.

"See something you like?" Eiri asked, filling his cupped hands beneath the running tap and rinsing the remaining lather from his face. He turned around when the boy didn't answer and found him looking like a deer in headlights as he now took in Eiri's face and bare chest.

"So are we on for the night?" Eiri asked, giving him his most charming smile. Shuichi nodded slowly, still too stunned to speak.

"God, you're gorgeous," Shuichi whispered as Eiri approached him. "What on Earth does a guy like you want with me?"

"Come here and I'll show you," Eiri purred, sliding an arm around Shuichi's waist and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Eiri delved his tongue into that sweet mouth, encouraging the boy to explore with his own. He broke the kiss and looked at Shuichi's glazed eyes and parted, swollen lips.

"Do you want to shower first?" Eiri asked. Shuichi looked like he might fall if Eiri stopped holding him.

"I - I guess so," he said nervously.

He blushed deeply as he allowed Eiri to pull his shirt off, and closed his eyes as Eiri began to unbutton the fly of his jeans. Eiri felt like he were unwrapping a present as more of Shuichi's lovely body was revealed. He eagerly tugged Shuichi's jeans and boxers down, the boy placing his hand on his shoulder to balance himself as he stepped out of them, and turning away self-consciously, giving Eiri a glorious first peek at his firm, round behind. Happy birthday to me, he thought with a leer.

He shucked his own pants, gently coaxing Shuichi to turn around, his eyes still squeezed tight and his face blood red. He was rock hard already. Eiri tore his eyes away to turn on the tap in the bath and adjust the temperature. When he turned around, he caught Shuichi enjoying the view.

"You aren't so bad yourself," Eiri murmured, pulling that beautiful body closer so that he could finally touch it.

_(skipped scene)_

They rinsed off, and got out of the shower, drying themselves off as they went into the bedroom. Shuichi eyed the bed warily while he ran the towel over his hair.

"Still nervous?" Eiri asked, climbing onto the bed.

"Of course," Shuichi said with a little laugh, then met his eyes. "But I'm excited, too. I - I really want you, Yuki."

Eiri pulled him onto the bed as soon as he was in reach, and laid him on his back, kissing him. He felt like he'd waited forever for this, he thought, kissing his way down the boy's body, Shuichi panting beneath him. The boy was so beautiful like this, so innocent, yet so eager. He loved the way his body shuddered so responsively to each kiss, the sexy little murmurs and gasps he made. Eiri couldn't remember a time he'd been so turned on. If he didn't make a start soon, this would be over before it begun.

_(skipped scene)_

"You okay?" Eiri asked. Shuichi gave a slight nod, his eyelids drooping heavily.

"I'm just really sleepy now," Shuichi said with a yawn, burrowing his head into the pillow.

Eiri pulled the other pillow down under his own head, and watched Shuichi drift off. He looked so cute and peaceful, Eiri thought. Straight to sleep and no pillow talk? The kid might make a decent lover after all with some training.

OoOoO

Eiri woke first, starting slightly at the feeling of another body curled against his. Sometime in the night he had wound his arms around the brat, whose face was against his chest, tickling him with his soft breath. He quickly pulled away from him, trying not to wake him, and sat up on the bed. All in all, the kid had been pretty brave about the whole thing, Eiri thought, and damn he'd felt good. For all his determination and impatience, he was surprised he had actually managed to go all the way with him. He wondered how much drama there would be in the aftermath, as he got up to go to the bathroom.

When he returned, he saw that Shuichi had sat up in bed, and was stretching his arms with a wide yawn, the sheet pooling low on his hips in a way that made Eiri lick his lips.

"Hey there," Eiri said, leaning against the door frame.

"Hey yourself," Shuichi said, looking over and giving him a bashful smile, unable to keep his eyes from scanning over Eiri's body quickly before coming back to his face.

Eiri approached the bed as Shuichi swung his legs over the side, the boy glancing back with a self-conscious half smile, before standing shakily, and limping to the bathroom. Eiri winced in empathy, fishing his cigarettes out of his pants pocket and sitting on the bed.

Eiri had just stubbed out his cigarette, and was just beginning to wonder what was taking the brat so long, when the door opened, and Shuichi waddled back to the bed. He climbed back onto the mattress, wincing as lowered himself onto it, and rolling onto his side.

"You going to live?" Eiri asked, turning over to face him.

"I think so. I'm just sore as hell," Shuichi said with a sigh. "The walk home's going to be a bitch."

"You won't have to walk next time," Eiri said. "I'm going to get a car today."

"Really? That's great," Shuichi said and smiled. "What time is it?"

"It's just a little after eight. We turned in pretty early," Eiri said.

"I'm sorry I passed out right after like that," Shuichi said, looking embarrassed.

"That's normal. It's no big deal," Eiri said.

"I - I really liked it, by the way," Shuichi said, looking down and playing with the edge of the sheet. "Sorry if I complained too much."

"Stop apologizing, stupid," Eiri said.

Eiri leaned closer, putting an arm around him and drawing him into a slow, leisurely kiss, running his hand over the boy's back carefully. Shuichi put his arms around his neck, drawing their bodies together, as their kiss grew in intensity. Eiri had really been hoping to take the boy again, but figured this would do, as he ground against him, Shuichi making one of his sexy little humming noises.

They showered afterwards, Eiri carefully rubbing Shuichi's sore muscles and trying to access the damage. To his relief, nothing appeared to be torn. He didn't want to scare the kid off from trying again, after all, he reasoned.

Eiri loaned Shuichi one of his tee shirts after the shower, amused at how big it was on him, and pulled his pajama bottoms back on. He went into the kitchen, Shuichi staying behind in the bedroom to call Hiro and his mother, while Eiri looked for something to make them for breakfast. He'd just retrieved a carton of eggs from the refrigerator when the doorbell rang.

"Good morning, Eiri-san. I hope you do not mind that I brought your sister along," Tohma greeted him when he opened the door. Mika stood just behind him, giving him a wave.

"Yeah, fine, sure, bring the whole damned family," Eiri muttered, stepping aside to let them in.

"Love you, too, little bro," Mika said, giving him a peck on the cheek while he scowled at her. "You could be a little grateful. You know I know more about cars than either one of you."

"Oh, were you making breakfast?" Tohma asked, glancing into the kitchen from where he had sat at the table.

"Is that a hint that you want me to make you something too?" Eiri asked irritably.

"No, but if you have flour and baking powder, I'll make us waffles," Tohma said with a bright smile. Tohma had always seemed to take some bizarre pleasure in cooking for him. He must have been a housewife in a past life, Eiri speculated as the man hummed to himself while looking for the apron he always left at the apartment.

"Fine, knock yourself out. Just make enough for four," Eiri said.

"Four?" Mika asked.

Seemingly on cue, Shuichi walked into the room still wearing nothing but Eiri's tee-shirt, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Eiri had guests.

"Hiro said that he could borrow his brother's bike today, so he's going to come, and - oh, shit," Shuichi trailed off with a squeak, when he saw Tohma and Mika, and hurried back into the bedroom.

"Oh, Eiri," Mika said, rolling her eyes and giving a snort of laughter. "If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it. I'm used to the busty actresses, but a high school boy?"

"Yeah, what of it? You saw me with him yesterday," Eiri snapped.

"I honestly thought there was some other explanation, and that you were just screwing with us as usual," Mika said with a shrug, settling at the table. "But hey, whatever makes you happy. He's a cutie."

Shuichi reappeared, now wearing his own clothes, and still looking mortified as he tried to hide his tell-tale limp on the way to the table.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea Yuki-san had company," Shuichi said, gingerly perching on a kitchen chair across from Mika and placing his messenger bag on the floor beside him.

"Not at all, Shindou-san, we should be the ones to apologize for barging in on the two of you so early in the day," Tohma said from the kitchen, looking up from the mixing bowl he was currently cracking an egg into with a polite smile. "If it's any consolation, my waffles are to die for."

"Oh, that's okay, Seguchi-san. I'll have to take you up on the waffles another time," Shuichi said with an awkward laugh.

"You said that Hiro was coming to get you?" Eiri asked, sitting at the table beside him with a mug of coffee.

"Yeah, he lives really close to me, so he should be here really soon," Shuichi said. "Besides, if I come home with him it will back up my story."

"Did you lie to your parents so that you could stay the night with Eiri? You naughty boy," Mika said teasingly to Shuichi, though she was smirking at Eiri as she said it. Eiri glared at her and looked back to Shuichi before he could respond to the dig.

"Do you want me to walk you down?" Eiri asked, subtly giving them both an out to the awkward situation. Shuichi shook his head, taking the hint.

"No, that will be fine, thank you," Shuichi said and stood slowly.


End file.
